The pain the Wolf hides
by Yusuke'sSister
Summary: The 13th zodiac member the wolf is 12 years old. Her name is Rain. Sheis a bitter and negative person. She genuily has a good side. Can Toruh help her reveal that side? Or will Rain be a bitter person forever? What makes Rain so bitter?
1. Rain Sohma the lil wolf

YS- I'm so excited! Anyway I don't own Fruits Basket. I am very sorry my spelling with the names sucks! Probably my grammar sucks. Also I know there isn't a 13th zodiac. I also know there isn't any wolf. In my story there is a 13th zodiac and there is a wolf! Its dramatic license being used. Um anyway bye!

The pain the wolf hides

By: Yusuke'sSister

Rain slept peacefully that morning. The raindrops poured outside and the house was silent. For once in her life she slept more then 2 hours. She never felt so good when she woke up. Rain Sohma was her full name. She was a part of the zodiac and was the same age as Kisa and Hiro. She was the 13th member of the zodiac. The wolf.

Although when Rain transformed she was actually a wolf cub. She put on baggy black pants and a short sleeve gray shirt. She put some extra clothes in a suitcase, her cd player, a book, and she took her guitar as well. She was going to see this Toruh person she heard so much about, by Hitori's orders of course. Momiji told her this "The Great Toruh Honda…. the one who can heal the whole Sohma family. Maybe even Akito!"

Rain brushed her brown shoulder length hair with blue streaks in it and looked in her elegant golden eyes. She made her bed. If this Toruh Honda was so great and stuff how is that she only hears from her now? Toruh had been living with Shiguri, Yuki, and Kyo for a year. Rain looked out her window wondering this and Haru came by leaning on her doorpost. He responded to her question as if he read her mind.

" Maybe its because you ran away from the Sohma house for 4 months." Hatsuharu had said with seriousness in his voice.

Rain was a bitter person, but was very nice once you got to know her " Heh. Maybe not maybe its because this Toruh person isn't so great after all."

Hatsuharu ignored her comment and continued on "Where did you go away for those 4 months?"

Rain ignored him and grabbed her guitar case. He asked again "Where were you? We were all really worried sicked. Especially Akito."

Rain shut her suitcase after checking it once more and picked it up. She hated Akito and Akito hated her, but he would lie to the other Sohmas and say that he loved her. Although Hitori, Anyame, Shigure, and her knew Akito was severely abusive to Rain.

"Why do you care where I was, I'm sure that Kisa was taking up your time."

Rain hated Kisa. She hated her because when Kisa came Rain and Hiro weren't good as friends as before. Rain had a huge crush on Hiro when they were little. Hiro loved her and when Kisa came he forgot all about Rain and fell in love with Kisa. Then Hiro and Rain fought all the time. The now hated each other, but deep down inside Rain still had a crush on Hiro. She was jealous.

She hated Kisa because Kisa had taken Hatsuharu's time. Rain and him use to watch movies all the time together. He called her is little sis and when Kisa came he stopped calling her that and started calling Kisa that. It was as if Rain did not matter anymore. She felt isolated and depressed. Hitori noticed this and one day decided to take her on a walk. Rain felt happy because someone was actually paying attention to her and only her. When she stopped to get a soda she saw her birth mother. The mother's memories who were erased and the father that called Rain a screw up. In the park laid a baby and they all looked so happy.

Frustrated Rain ran away that very instant and didn't return until 4 months later. She came back a few months later. It was then that she heard of Toruh and that Akito wanted to send her to live with them for a while. So here she was packing for her trip. She walked out the door past Hatsuharu. Haru didn't move he continued to look in the room, but spoke to her narrowing his eyes with softness.

"We all care about Rain. It's that you can't accept that there are other children in this house who need help. You're not the only one with the curse. So quit acting like a little kid and toughen up. Kisa is tough and so should you be."

Rain walked away and her mind raced with anger 'Kisa, Kisa, Kisa that's all I ever here! Kisa did this and Kisa did that. Rain toughen up. Rains do this and Rain do that! I hope you all rot in hell!'

Rain stopped when she noticed where she was. She was standing a few inches away from Hiro. He glared at her and to Rain's surprise instead of glaring back she blushed and looked the other way. When she pulled herself together she glared back. Hiro and her were almost the same height she was only slightly smaller. Hiro glared and walked off saying "Don't feel like you need to come back wolf. We can make your room into something useful." He walked away.

Rain thought about what he said the whole way in the car. She sat in the back next to Hitroi. Hitori looked at her and out in the rain.

" Ugly weather were having."

Rain response, as she looked out the window "Hn. Whatever." A memory raced through Rain's mind and she couldn't get it out of her head. It was the day Hiro and her had her first fight.

_**Flashback **_

Rain was about 7- years old and Hiro was the same age. Hiro was in an elementary school outfit. He and Kisa were under a tree near Rain. Rain was in blue jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt her long hair was in two low ponytails. She was playing hopscotch by herself with a depressing look on her face. Kisa had come in a few weeks earlier and everyone seemed to be amazed by her. Rain threw the rock to take another turn, but she threw it to hard. The rock hit Kisa on the head. Kisa had long blond hair and was wearing a pink skirt with a yellow blouse. Kisa rubbed her head "Ow."

Hiro looked up and glared at Rain. Rain didn't mean it and ran over to apologize to Kisa, but Hiro standing infront of Kisa stopped her. Rain thought that maybe he would invite her to play with them. She saw a look in his eyes as if he was angry so she started her apologies.

"Kisa I'm very so-"

Hiro snapped at her "Haven't you done enough! Go away! You stupid wolf don't you get it? I don't want you to bother Kisa anymore!"

Rain was taken back by surprise, but Kisa sat there rubbing her head that was now bleeding. Had she thrown the rock that hard? " Hiro I didn't mean it. Really I didn't."

Hiro snapped back at her and she always spoke after him.

"You liar! Wolfs should not be trusted"

"No Hiro I didn't mean it I swear. I threw the rock to h-"

Hiro glared and kicked her in the shin. Anger raised her voice. She taught herself that you have a right to defend yourself.

"Hiro I didn't mean it! You son of a bitch!" Rain only used those words when she was angry. She heard her birth mother say things like that. She ignored the pain in her shin and punched him in the face.

The fight began and within minutes both kids were hitting one another. Shiguri and Hitori came over right away seeing the sight. Hitori grabbed Rain and Shiguri held Hiro. Kisa ran off crying unable to do anything. Hiro saw this and yelled.

"Look what you did you stupid wolf. You stupid wolf. Go away no one loves you. Get it through your thick head! That's why your mother left you. That's why everyone hates you here. You stupid wolf go die!" Shiguri looked at Rain who wasn't struggling she looked at Hiro believing every word he said. Hiro broke away from Shiguri and after Kisa.

Shiguri and Hirtori looked at Rain. Rain had tears form in her eyes as she saw Hiro run. Shiguri brought out a handkerchief and kneeled down her eye level. He began to wipe some dirt off. "Rain don't believe what he said. He is just-". Rain pushed Shiguri away and ran off. Hiro was right. No one did love her and her only friends were herself. She had to survive on her own. She ran as far as she could and broke down into tears. That day Rain became bitter and started becoming more negative. She hated that day.

_**End of flashback (sry it took s0000 long.) **_

Rain looked at Hitori who looked at her. Rain looked away in anger and looked back out the window. She saw that she was coming up to Shiguri's house. Maybe this Toruh Honda could really help her. Maybe Toruh would just screw her over even more. Whatever the case Rain was ready. She was not going to give Toruh Honda mercy and show her "nice side". She didn't want a non-family member to take down her negative and bitter barrier. She had to stay tough. She folded her hands in her lap. Still the question remained. Could Toruh Honda really help her?

YS- Please Read and Review. Um no flames. Also to be continued!


	2. Go away

YS- I don't own Fruits Basket. I sadly never ever will. I do own Rain though. Will someone please tell me what your description of Rain is? ANYONE!

Toruh was making rice balls in the kitchen, but while the rice was cooking she brought out some tea. She opened the door to the table to see Shiguri writing his paper and Yuki working on homework, but where was Kyo? Probably on the roof again.

" Alright everyone tea time!" Toruh had said with that cheerful mood.

Yuki smiled he liked seeing Toruh happy, " Thank you Miss Honda."

Shiguri smiled and took the cup "Ah how nice Toruh. Thank you. You truly are an angel." He took the cup and took a sip " Delicious!"

Toruh sweat dropped and kind of laughed "Oh, no it can't be that good its just tea."

Shiguri got a perverted smile on his face taking off his glasses "Its not any tea it's Toruh Tea!"

Yuki sighed at his perverted cousin. There was a knock at the door. Toruh jumped up right away "I'll get it."

Shiguri put his glasses back on and started writing " Ah good they are here."

Yuki looked up "They?"

Toruh opened the door to see Hitori. "Oh Hitori! Come in. How are you?"

Hitori came in. "Thank you. I'm fine your looking well yourself Toruh." He hung up his jacket and looked at Toruh shut the door. Rain had transformed in the car. Thinking about Hiro and Kisa brought stress and she transformed. She refused to come in.

Shiguri came out leaning on the post " So I see you've come." He looked around "But where is she?"

Toruh looked in between them "Who is **_she_**?" Hitori looked at Toruh.

" One of Yuki's cousins. She was asked to come and visit you," Shiguri had said while stretching.

Toruh smiled as her mind raced ' Oh this is wonderful! Another Sohma. I wonder if she is part of the zodiac? Or is she is anything like any of the other Sohmas she probably has a lot of anger. I wonder if she'll like me." Her mind raced with questions. While Hitori sniffed the air.

" Something is burning."

Toruh snapped out of her thoughts, "Ah no the rice!" She ran into the kitchen while Hitori and Shiguri went to the table.

In the car was a ball of gray fur. The wolf ears twitched as she looked up. She saw the car door open to see Kyo. He was standing out in the rain. Rain blinked her elegant golden eyes and jumped out of the car and started making a run for it.

Kyo slammed the door shut and chased after her. Kyo jumped in mid air and jumped in front of her. Rain tried to run back the other way put he grabbed the small cub. Kyo looked at her and put her close to him. The rain was getting harder.

Kyo started walking, but didn't looked down at the cub, "I can always tell when your coming. The rain gets harder then usual when you come." Rain didn't look at him and gave a small growl out of anger.

Toruh set down the tea as the door attached from the dining room to the outside opened she saw Kyo holding a small patch of fur.

Yuki sipped his tea "Look what the cat dragged in."

Kyo yelled "Shut up ya damn rat!"

Yuki looked at him "Stupid cat."

The two bickered like always, but Toruh stopped them.

"Um excuse me. What is that?" She pointed to the gray fur that Kyo was holding. Rain lifted her wolf head and looked at Toruh. Toruh smiled and jumped with glee "A wolf! Its so cute!" She went to pet it, but Rain grabbed her hand and bit it.

Everything was silent and Toruh looked at her " O-okay this doesn't hurt no not at all…O-okay that hurts please stop." Rain didn't let go she bit down harder drawing blood.

Kyo yelled, "RAIN!" He smacked Rain's wolf head and she immediately let go. Rain jumped from Kyo's grip and rain up the stairs.

Yuki jumped up "Miss Honda your hurt." Toruh looked at him "Oh it only hurts a little." Shiguri got up and walked after Rain.

Toruh watched as Hitori wrapped her hand. Toruh looked at where the wolf had rain out. "Excuse me, but who was that?" Kyo shut the door that had been open and sat down. Yuki sat down as well.

Hitori didn't answer, but Yuki answered it. "Her name is Rain. She is another part of the zodiac. I am sorry about your hand Miss Honda. She doesn't like people very much."

Toruh blinked and thought ' There must be a reason then.'

Shiguri walked in the hall. The whole upstairs barley had any light on. It was a gray and musky day. Shiguri reached an empty room and opened up the door. He shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Rain. That wasn't nice of you. When you transform I want you to apologize to her. Understood?" He said it in a calming voice like he did when things got serious. There was no answer. He smiled and sat on the floor while putting his hand out to under the bed.

"Come on out. It's all right. Toruh will forgive you, its okay."

Rain slowly came out from under the bed and sat in his lap in a ball. He stroked the cub's fur.

"There. See that wasn't that hard. Why don't I get you some dry clothes before you transform."

The cub didn't move its head and Shiguri lifted her up and put her on the bed. When he left a poofing sound could be heard in the room.

Toruh smiled as she brought out the rice balls that were, luckily, not burnt. "All right everyone the rice balls already." Yuki smiled looking up from his work "Thank you Miss Honda."

Kyo took one and bit into it and quickly spit it out "Leeks? Who would want a damn leek rice ball?"

Toruh kind of shriveled back " You don't like it Kyo? I'll make some more. It's just that I thought I would make leek rice balls today. I do have to go grocery shopping this afternoon it's all I could make. And I-"

Kyo cut her off and sat down feeling quit guilty of what he said" No its fine."

Toruh stood there wondering what just happen. Shiguri came in and sat down eating a rice ball not saying a word. The door, which Shiguri came through, opened. In stood their Rain.

Rain was about Kisa's height. She was 12 years old. She had beautiful golden eyes and brown hair that curved around her face. She was now wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt with a black beanie on. She stood there.

Toruh's mind race 'What a cute little girl!' Rain looked the other way at Shiguri who gave a resurring smile. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh "Look sorry about. You know before. I didn't want to make your hand bleed. You just scared me. That's all."

Toruh waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no no no its my fault. I should have known."

Rain looked at her and went past her waving her hand "Okay it can be your fault." The boys/men did an anime fall. Kyo stood up "Hey you're the one who bit her! It should be your fault not hers!"

Rain looked at him and yelled "Did we involve you in this conversation? No! So stay the hell out of it!"

Kyo moved closer to Rain. "You better watch your mouth wolf."

Rain crossed her arms across her chest. She said sarcastically "Oh I'm petrified. Lemme tell ya."

Kyo grabbed her by the shirt "You should be scared!"

Rain scoffed "Scared? Of you? Never. Who has ever heard of a wolf being scared of a pussy cat?"

Kyo growled "Why you little-"

Hitori looked at Rain cutting her and Kyo's fight off. " Rain and Kyo knock it off. Rain introduce yourself. If you haven't notice this isn't like the family parties. Not everyone knows you here."

Rain looked up at Toruh who was standing there in the kitchen. Rain sighed and walked over to Toruh in the kitchen shutting the door behind her. "Hey. You."

Toruh looked up at the young girl. "Oh hello. Do you need something?"

Rain looked at her. "Can I have something to drink?"

Toruh smiled and shook her head yes. She got out of a fridge a apple juice box and handed it to her.

Rain looked at her "What do I look like? A 5-year-old?"

Toruh dropped the juice box "Oh no no. Um it's just all I really have right now."

Silence grew in the kitchen and Rain bent down and picked up the juice box and threw it away. She got herself of glass and poured herself some milk.

Toruh smiled as she was doing the dishes. Rain looked at her "Hey. Why are you smiling?"

Toruh smiled at Rain. "Because its very nice to meet a new Sohma."

Rain looked the other way feeling a little guilty of not wanting to come here.

" Look. I didn't want to come. Hitori made me. He said it would be the best for me since I can't stand being around Hiro and Kisa. He is probably gonna make me go so I might as well ask you. Can I go grocery shopping with you later?" She turned to Toruh becoming sarcastic again "We should really "bond". As Shiguri said."

Toruh smiled and nodded "Yes I would love the company."

Silence entered the room. The room became that musky and gray color as upstairs was. Rain sat down on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her knees. She looked ahead, but didn't look at Toruh. She kind of smirked.

"I don't get it. Why does everyone talk about so much about you? Why does everyone love you so much? Can you really solve everyone's problems?"

Toruh began to say something, but was cut off by Kyo's voice. "Kagura what the hell are you doing here?"

Kagura's voice rang with melody " I came to see Rain silly. I heard she was here. I couldn't not be apart from my beloved Kyo as well!"

Rain looked up and walked over to where the others were. Toruh smiled ,but deep in Toruh's mind rang Rain's voice "Can you really solve everyone's problems?" Toruh wondered if Rain was just like the other Sohmas. Confused, scared, and angry.

YS- I got this up sooner then I anticipated. Um hey. Besides telling me what Rain is like does anyone feel like writing a fruits basket story about Rain. I would really love it! Please let me know when the first chapter is up. Read and Review. Ja ne


	3. I don't wanna be told to grow up

YS- I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Rain.

Rain looked up at the sky and up at the pouring rain from under her black umbrella. She sighed and looked back down at the ground seeing that her new gray sneakers had were already becoming dirty.

Kagura smiled at Toruh from under her blue umbrella and Toruh smiled from under her pink umbrella. Kagura whispered to Toruh "Don't let Rain scare you. She may seem tough, but she really is nice."

Toruh smiled back " I believe it. Huh?" She looked up to see Rain had no umbrella. She thought 'I can't let her catch a cold!' "Um Rain?"

Rain kept her eyes closed as the raindrops poured on her head. Rain asked bitterly "Whaaat?"

Toruh came up all the sudden putting her pink umbrella over Rain and bending down to her eye level. Her voice had kindness and cheerfulness as it almost always did "I know that me and you may not be good friends, but I don't want you to catch a cold so why don't you walk under my umbrella?"

A car went bye and everything was silent for a moment. Rain was stepped back a little bit seeing Toruh's big blue eyes glimmer with happiness. Kagura stood there looking in between them. Rain did not wish to be friends with Toruh and have the same thing happen to her that happened with Hiro. Deep down inside Rain wanted Toruh to be her friend, but she had to stay strong. She said her respond with even more bitterness then before

"Hell no."

Toruh shriveled back " o-oh I'm sorry it's just…" she looked at the ground "I don't want you to get sick."

"Do me a favor. Butt out. Look I told you before. I just coming to the store with you because I want to leave Shiguri's house as soon as possible. Once Hitori thinks I made progress and I became your friend he will bring me home and then I'm getting a plane ticket and leaving as far as possible."

Toruh was surprised. Rain sounded so serious as if Rain had has this all planned out for a very long time.

"If you think that your stupid sympathy is going to work don't bother. I don't like you. If anyone saw me with you they might think I'm your friend. I'm not. I don't need friends. I don't want friends. So quit acting like we are, because were not. Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours. Get it? Got it? Good."

Rain walked ahead in the direction of the store. She sighed. She wanted so bad to have a friend, but she did not want to be hurt again. She felt she was being selfish as she looked back at Toruh who was walking with Kagura behind her with her head down. Rain was a screw up.

Kagura smiled as the three girls left the store "Gee Toruh you sure needed a lot of stuff today. The boys must be hungry then."

"Yes, they have been eating a lot more lately, but that's okay because I love cooking!" Toruh smiled raising her fist in the air holding one bag.

Kagura smiled back carrying two bags. "Me too. Me too! I love cooking for Kyo the best because I know his favorites and they're my favorites too."

Toruh smiled and cocked her head as she look over at Rain who had her hand in her pockets and walking on the end of the sidewalk looking the other way. "How about you Rain? Do you like cooking?"

"What does it matter?" Rain's voice was strong as if saying, "back off." Toruh smiled back. Toruh understood that Rain was confused about her life and wanted to help Rain. "I'm sorry. By the way you must tell me your favorite foods so I can cook them for you. What do you like?"

"Hn? I like rice balls the best, but I love chicken and -"

Rain stopped walking. The rain from before had ended making it bright and beautiful. Rain began walking the other way. Kagura cocked her head "Rain where you going?"

"Back off."

Toruh thought out loud "Was it something I said?"

"No, no Toruh. It wasn't you. How about you stay here and I'll go get Rain okay?"

"Okay."

Kagura ran off leaving Toruh on the bench with the bags. When Kagura finally found Rain she could tell Rain was pissed. Rain was crouching down behind some bushes watching her birth mother and father with their two daughters one age 5 and the other just 2 years old. Rain watched as they all happily played in the grass. Rain, has been doing this for months thinking this is the best she can come to her parents. Even after Rain was called a screw up she still wanted to be accepted. Kagura kneeled down next to her.

"How long do you plan to watch them Rain?" (Think of the sad music they play when there are sad parts in the anime) Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"As long as I can. As long as Akito doesn't find out." Rain kept her cool and did not bother to look back.

Kagura closed her eyes. " After they left you Shiguri took care of you He tried, but you just began to hate everything seeing no light. When Hiro came it was the happiest anyone ever saw you. Hiro and you would play for hours outside and you two seemed so happy, but for some reason Akito didn't like it."

Rain closed her eyes as she tried not to listen to Kagura. She did not want to go over the past; it was to hard for Rain. Still Rain waited as Kagura moved on with her words. What Kagura didn't know is when Akito saw Rain happy he would abuse Rain. He didn't want anyone to be happy. Especially the wolf.

"Guess that's when everything went bad. Kisa came and Hiro was just dazzled. Hatori would repeatedly say you would get worse. Hiro and Kisa were only part of it. When you figured out you birth mother and father were having a baby I guess you snapped. You ran and it was just a few months ago that you came back. My question is. Why do you continue to watch what brought you sorrow? Why? If it only brings pain then why do you watch?"

Rain stood up and everything became silent. Rain had fury in her eyes and she glared at Kagura "Kagura it's none of your damn business. Back the hell off. I'll see you when I see you." Rain ran off, but unlike before Kagura didn't move.

Kagura began to walk back to Toruh and said in her head. ' Its not that you want me to back off is it Rain? You don't want me too; you actually want someone to help that's why you came to Toruh, right? You really do want help, but you afraid of being hurt again, correct? Rain you really are confused aren't you?

Kagura made it Toruh. Kagura explained Rain would be back later and that they should go home. The two walked in silence as the scene moved on up to a high hill. Rain was lying down as the sunset filled the horizon. Rain counted the clouds.

She thought to herself 'Damn. Why can I never just stop acting like a little moron and start acting more mature? Why do I run and hide? Why? Its because I'm a freaking coward! After Hiro left me I was scared. I ran. I did not understand why I had to bid this burden. What had I done to the world? Why is that the curse must follow my family? I was always whishing I could change my last name, but I still knew the curse would be me no matter what I did. The world is so confusing already. Why is that I must been thrown into even more confusion. What have I done? I must have done something to deserve this.'

Rain laid in the meadow. Raindrops poured on Rain. The only one she could really talk to was herself. Then Rain fell asleep. Only moments later did she hear "Damn wolf.." Rain raised her head to see…

----------------

YS- Read and review. Sorry it took me so long to update it. By the way any of you have good ideas for a history on the wolf for the 12 Chinese zodiac? If so let me know. Bye!


	4. Why don't you love me?

YS- I'm am sorry I am really lagging with this story. This is the story I'm least worried about. Um yeah I'm ultra busy, but I'm trying. See I have a circle. First I submit a new chapter to everything, but normal, when done with that I submit a chapter to welcome to our life, and sad to say last I submit a chapter to the pain the wolf hides. ; I've been at camp and talking it over with my friend (Yuki) I told her the new chapter line plot. I just got back two hours ago so I thought I would type it. I DO NOT own fruits basket if I did I would keep Haru, Momiji, and Hiro and give everyone else away to my friends. OO.

------------

Rain looked up and saw no other then Hiro. Rain glared "Well ya damn sheep what do you want?" Hiro put his hands in his pockets and sat next down to her. He talked fast as he talked to Toruh once. "You know, you really shouldn't think someone wants something when they say something. You think just because someone says something that it was suppose to be responded. Maybe it was a rhetorical question. Every think of that? No, you didn't all you just assume things before anyone gets to say anything and what's with you sitting out in the rain? Do you want to catch pneumonia? Then you'll bring it to the house and get everyone sick. Oh great what a wonderful thing to do."

Rain was shredding a piece of grass not looking at him and was bored. In her bored tone she said "Geez Hiro ever stop and breath?" Hiro glared. He was wearing black shorts and a red top and black boots on. "Shut up wolf." She glared back "I have a name and its Rain! Use it or loose it!" Hiro was a little taken back.

She got up she was fed up with Hiro. These two were like Yuki and Kyo. Just like when they were little they couldn't stand to be by each other for 5 minutes. To Rain surprise Hiro got up. He moved closer as shadow covered his face. He seemed hesitant about something and for a minute Rain cared. She shook her head and shoved him aside as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked off. In the darkness you could see a faint blush on Hiro's face.

---------------

Rain walked in Shigure's house around 10:00 PM. She walked in casually and only saw Shigure in the family room where he was writing. She smiled, something she hadn't done in a while. He looked up taking off his glasses and said playfully "What's this? Rain Sohma smiling? Oh I think it's going to rain cats and dogs." Rain glared playfully "Shut it Shigure-san." Rain stopped at what she just called Shigure. Did she really just call Shigure, Shigure-san? She only called him that when she was happy. What was she so happy about?

The happiness ended quickly with Kyo slamming open the door and him and Yuki arguing.

Kyo glared "You damn rat you think you can just drain the tub before I go in it?"

Yuki simply stated in his calm voice "Stupid Cat. I didn't think you wanted one since you never take showers anyway."

"What was that you damn rat? I always take showers."

Toruh, who was there the whole time with Kagura, jumped in. "Please don't fight."

Kagura smiled grabbing onto Kyo's arm "Awe Kyo why do have to get so mad at Yuki-chan?"

Rain who did not want to hear the argument and so, walked into the kitchen. On the counter she saw a small box filled with rice, fish, meat, salmon, and miso soup. Written on it was this: "Rain: Eat up! From: Toruh." Rain looked at Toruh who looked right in Rain's eyes. For the first time Rain smiled at Toruh. Toruh smiled back. Rain, who was deeply embarrassed, walked out grabbing the box of food and went up to her room.

She played a random song on her guitar while eating. Before she knew it she was out like a light. Here was her dream:

Dream

Rain was small. She was about 4 years old. Her hair was in two small braids about shoulder length making her blue bangs hang out. She was wearing black shorts, a bright yellow shirt, and yellow sneakers. She walked down the stairs , before the Sohmas. She was carrying her little toys. She was planning on having a singing concert for her dolls since she had no friends. Her mom told her that she didn't need friends because she was an accident.

Rain dropped one of her dolls at the bottom of the stairs. She saw her mom come down the hallway. Perhaps she was going to help her pick up her dolls. Her mom didn't do that she grabbed Rain's arm harshly dragging her down the hall into the kitchen where her father was.

Her dad didn't look up for awhile. He then looked at her. "You damn wolf. How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your stuff?"

"I don't know, sir"

" We shouldn't have had you! We hate you! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry you hate me"

That's it I'm getting rid of you!"

Rain looked at the ground. "I'm sorry daddy." Her mom looked at Rain not saying a word feeling sorry and mad. Her dad grabbed Rain by the arm and shoved her jacket at her. Rain grabbed her teddy bear. Her teddy bear was soft and warm. Her dad put her outside in the snow and slammed the door. Rain ran back up slamming on the door. "Daddy let me in! Daddy!"

Rain wasn't allowed in. She understood that after 3 hours of banging on the door. She walked around till she was complete lost downtown until what looked like a 17-year-old young man came up to Rain. He had black short hair. Yes it was 17-year-old Shigure. He kneeled down to her height and put his hand on her head. He smiled "Are you lost?" Rain nodded "My parents won't let me inside."

Shigure blinked "What's your name?"

"Rain Sohma."

Shigure eyes lit up, "A Sohma?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. Why won't your parents let you inside?"

"Because I was an "accident"

Shigure smiled wiping off a tear on her cheek "Now, now you don't look like an accident. I think you're very adorable."

"You think I'M adorable?"

"I sure do. Now come on its about to snow I'll get you somewhere warm. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"What's hot chocolate?"

Shigure was surprised as he grasped onto the small child's hand walking down the street and into a restaurant. " You have never had hot chocolate?"

"When I was at my house I was supposed to stay in my room or in the basement. I was never allowed into the kitchen. I never had hot chocolate."

Shigure ordered some rice balls and hot chocolate. "Tell me Rain how old are you?"

Rain did one of those little kid acts. She held up 4 little fingers and said cutely "Four."

Rain thought about it "Excuse me. What is your name?"

"Shigure Sohma."

" Shigure-san." She smiled cutely. Then she realized something "I'm a Sohma too. I never sawed you before though."

"No need to worry about that though. Have a rice ball."

A few hours later Rain was riding on his back sleeping quietly. Shigure came walking into Hatori's part of the house. Since Hatori's father was ill at the time Hatori was in charge of anyone's memories to be erased. Shigure came in sitting down and acting serious all the sudden. "Tori. I found someone a little someone. A girl. A young girl."

Hatori looked up. He was eighteen and both of eyes were not hidden behind his hair, a least not yet. "A little girl?"

Shigure smiled "Its not what you think. I'm afraid she is a Sohma. Her parents ditched her right into the snow. I think she is part of the zodiac."

A few moments later she woke up and she was to have a private interview with Hatori. He sat on his knees in a school uniform and Rain sat on her knees holding her bear.

"You name is Rain? That's a pretty name." He smiled studying the girl. "Who is that?" Hatori looked at the bear in the young girl's arms.

"Chumbly. My grandma gave him to me before she died."

"What was your grandma's name?"

" Tsuki."

Hatori was surprised, but kept his calm, cool, and collected look. "I knew your grandmother she helped me when I was about you age."

"Oh. I see." Rain looked at her bear and played with his arm a little bit. "What's going to happen to me Mister Tori-chan?"

"Rain. Why did your parents think you were an accident?"

"I don't know. My mommy said I was born early. My daddy called me a wolf since I can.." She stopped. Often, as a kid she was told not tell her secret.

"You can?"

" I can't tell you." She said the last part kind of chocked back by tears.

Hatori asked no more questions. Rain was told to stay inside. He and Shigure left. A few moments later a little boy came in. He had blond hair and brown eyes. His name was Hiro. He smiled "Are you the wolf?" Rain eyes widen. How did he figure out? Hiro grabbed her hand and smiled " I heard Shigure and Hatori talking with Akito, he is the head of the house and makes all the decision, and they said you were the wolf. That would make your name Rain, right?"

Rain eyes were full of tears. So much was happening. Maybe it was wrong to leave her parents. Right then and there the connection between Hiro and her had appeared .She fell into his right should and collapsed into tears. Hiro was surprised. He was 5-years-old and still in his "girls are icky" stage, but this one was different. He put his hand over her back and rubbed her back till she calmed down. He was so mature. Sadly enough Hiro had to leave since he still lived with his family. She didn't seem him for 5 years, after her parent's memories were erased, Akito began her abuse, and her parents had their first baby. The next time she saw him when she was 9 and everything was happy. When her parents had their second baby was the time Kisa came and her and Hiro relationship broke. She snapped later on her life and left for 4 months as said earlier in the story.

A nightmare continued that night.

-----------------

Out of her dream

Rain woke up around 5 AM. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She lay back on her bed and then went into a quick panic. Her bear, Chumbly was missing. She crawled under her bed and searched for it. She found it and brought it up to her chest squeezing it tight. It was torn on its stomach. Its right arm lay limp and its left ear had stuffing coming out of it. Still it came all the way from her grandma. The only one who truly accepted her.

Shigure came in the doorway and smiled. "Well seems even you can't get rid of old things. Still carrying that raddy thing around?"

"You didn't think he was so raddy when I was little."

" Well it was cute when you were younger. Don't you want to let it go?"

"Shigure it knows everything about me it's been through sorrow and my happiness. It doesn't talk back and it doesn't destroy me. It's the best friend ever."

"Well. Its time to get new friends. So guess what?" He smiles and waved his arm like a bird acting all cute. "I'm sending you to school!"

"What the hell?" Rain thought 'Crap school is back!'

-------------

YS- Hey that's it for now. I got to go work on my other story. I'll ttyl sorry it took sooo long to put up. I wanted to make it good.


	5. I am a Screw up

YS- I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own Rain and I've noticed something, finally. Everybody's hair colors in the story bases on what there animals' color is going to be. Here is the problem Rain has brown hair, but she turns into a gray wolf. Well your just going to have to see what's up with that? Enjoy fellow readers. (Pushes a red button happily to start the story)

---------

Rain was still half asleep, but the words "school" woke her up immediately. Shigure grabbed her arm dragging her out of her room. Shigure opened up the bathroom door and said cheerfully, "Well Rain you do you know they don't allow hair dye at school so I'll have to take the liberty and wash you up!"

Washing up meant he wanted to literally undress her and give her a bath of course everyone knew that he was joking. He was in his perverted nature, but of course everyone knew that all he wanted her to do was to get the hair dye out of her hair not give her a bath. This was his younger cousin for god's sake. "Shigure! That's gross! Agh get off me! No! Not the water, Shigure!"

---------------

Twitch. "I hate it." So lets see Shigure did mange to get the hair dye out of her hair. Of course she tried to make a dash for it at the end and so he was forced to make sure she washed up. Rain and Shigure had woken up Yuki. Yuki came in to see what everything was about. He was asked to hold Rain back while Shigure started the shower.

Rain struggled, but since Yuki was bigger he lifted her off her the ground tied her sleeves together like a stray jacket. He slung her over his shoulder and held her feet so she couldn't kick him. He thought this was amusing he grinned when he saw her "Awe what's the matter Rain?" She didn't find it funny.

Since Shigure was convinced she would try to run out if he left her in the bathroom he threw her in the shower with her pajamas on. He playfully messed with her now dull gray hair. He washed it and had Yuki stay just incase she tried to run.

She tried and that forced Yuki to get in the shower and hold her against the wall while Shigure poured water over her head. When he was done he asked for Yuki to carry Rain to her room. She was finally set free or so she thought until Yuki grabbed her shirt collar he grinned "Rain, your such a rebel its fun messing with you."

Rain didn't find it funny when Shigure pulled out the little school uniform. It was white had a red bow on it; yes it was Kisa's school she went to. She refused and they had no other choice, but to wake up lovely Toruh and this is where our little adventure of the story starts. As usual they didn't find her in her bedroom, but already up making delicious breakfast

--------

Toruh came into Rain's room with Shigure at her side who was explaining why they needed her. When they came in they found Yuki and Rain in a weird position. Yuki was on top of Rain holding her arms above her head and with his legs outside of hers so she couldn't kick him in the groin like she had did once.

He smiled almost finding this as a game "Your only hurting yourself little Rain." She glared "Don't call me little, Yuki!" Torh sweatdropped "Wow sh-she needs to be held down?" Shigure smiled as Yuki and Rain in the background turned to little white figures wrestling. "Heh…I'm pretty sure if you stay here Toruh she might change."

Toruh smiled while Yuki and Rain turned back to normal, Yuki turned. "Miss Honda. I'm sure you can do it." Rain looked at Toruh and she met eyes with Tourh and looked away from Toruh as if embarrassed. Toruh commented on her hair that was now a dull gray color "Your hair it's changed?" Shigure smiled, "Yes well this is Rain's real hair color when she doesn't put that brunette and blue hair dye in her hair."

Yuki got off of Rain and he and Shigure left the room. Rain looked for other options to get out, but she only had window and that was not able to open because it was locked from the outside. Rain sighed "So, you going to hold me down too?"

Tourh got her funny/tough looking face on "I will try my hardest." Rain looked at her and grinned, "You really are hopeless." Tourh looked at Rain wondering what she meant. Rain looked at Tourh with a bored tone. "So what do you have for breakfast this morning?"

Toruh jumped up happily from Rain's bed. She smiled with happiness "Pancakes, some toast, fruit, and some orange juice!" Rain looked at her and then said with disgust, "Hey there is no reason for you to go get so worked up about it."

Toruh turned seeing that Rain was getting dressed in the school uniform. The only way Rain was putting on the outfit was because she was cold. Toruh smiled even though Rain couldn't see here "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so worked up about it, but I mean you should be happy today it's your first day of the 6th grade, right?"

Rain closed her eyes as she was putting up the knee-high socks. "No. Its my first day of 7th grade." Tourh turned, Rain fully dressed now. She was surprised "7-7th gr-grade!" Rain looked at Toruh "Yeah, I made the cutoff for my birthday."

Toruh looked at Rain curiously "When is your birthday?" Rain looked at the ground "I don't know." Toruh looked at Rain with her eyes trembling. " Excuse me, this may be a personal question, but how do you not know your own birthday?

Rain thought about it for a moment. She could tell Toruh. Would Toruh understand? Or would she just laugh? She wondered if like, Akito she would laugh and call her a fool, an idiot, and that it was right that her parents left her. Of course Rain knew Toruh was nothing like Akito.

Still that protective/negative barrier came up between her and Toruh. Rain had a mission to get out of here and it did not involve becoming friends with Toruh. "Well it IS a personal question! Geez stay out of people's business."

Of course the reaction Rain was hoping was not what happened. Toruh moved closer as she smiled, she held Rain's hands. "Rain I'm sorry. I should have not stuck my nose into your personal life. I just want to know everything about you. I'm sorry if you don't like me, but I think you're a great person."

Rain's eyes widened almost wanting to hear more. She stood motionless as Toruh continued. "Your smart for you age, your talented, and your adorable." Rain's let out a small gasp as Toruh let go of her hands and reached in her school bag.

Rain eyes widen as Tourh held a silver, beautiful, ribbon, with a bell on the end. Toruh wrapped it around Rain's wrist "This is a present was for when you were going into 6th grade, but I guess not its for you for starting middle school today. By the way what school are you going to?"

Rain looked at the bell, looked at Toruh, and said plainly. " Yama Middle School."

Toruh waved her fist "That's great."

Rain grabbed her school; full of materials Shigure had put in there. "No it isn't. That is the school that allows those damn 6th graders to come. That means…"

Tourh finished her sentence sadly "You will be going to the same school as Kisa and Hiro."

Rain looked at her with sarcasm, "Wow, so you're not an idiot?"

Toruh didn't respond, but just smiled. As the two walked down the stairs Toruh watched Rain. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She didn't know why Rain didn't like Kisa or Hiro, but she knew Rain was hurt every time she saw them. She thought to herself 'Please, be okay Rain.'

---------

So the school day started. As the new kid, Rain took the liberty of taking a tour by herself around the school. People already had the rumors going on that she was related to Hiro and Kisa. It wasn't till around lunch that Rain really started to get sick of being at school.

She and Kisa eyes met, for they were the only two in the halls. Kisa looked at the ground. Kisa didn't understand why Rain didn't like her, but Rain did. Rain tried to avoid talking to Kisa to allow her anger to not build up, but believe it or not Kisa had a voice and she started the argument.

Kisa muttered, "Rain, why do you hate me?" Kisa wasn't asking for trouble just an explanation. Rain stopped right then and there. Kisa turned since her back was to Rain only to find Rain's back was to her. Kisa just wanted to know why. "Rain, is it Hiro? Don't you want to be friends with us? Why do we have to stay away from each other We could all be friends. I promise that I-"

Rain turned, her fist clenched. She hated Kisa. How in the hell could she know what she was talking about? She thinks she knows everything. She hated it she hated how Kisa acted like she knew what happened. She hated everything at that very moment. So much anger build up inside of Rain. It wasn't all towards Kisa it was somewhat towards Akito for causing her to go to school.

It was a trick. They said it was an exam to get into a band, but it was an entrance exam. Damnit it to hell. She was allowing Akito to win the plan that he had formed to make Rain miserable. No, she couldn't help it. WHAM! That's right Rain punched Kisa right into the locker. It caused Kisa's cheek to bleed. After all Rain was a student for Master at one point until she was forced to leave, because she couldn't control her anger

As people came out of the classrooms they started to mutter whispers. 'No not again. Please not again.' Even though Kisa and Rain did not like one another they both suffered the same fate in school. They both were picked on. Rain saw Hiro come out and he looked up at Rain. She didn't let Hiro speak she just ran as far as she could.

Far from the school. She ran all the way to the woods. She sat on the huge boulder in the river. She put her head in her knees. She now finally caught up to what the classmates were saying. They were saying. 'Damn she hit Kisa. She is a troublemaker. A fool. A loser. A screw up.'

She heard the bell ring on her wrist in the wind. She didn't bother to look up at it she just sat there. She heard Akito's voice in her head from a long time ago. "Its all your fault! Its all your fault you damn freaking wolf! You deserve to die!"

She felt the wind pickup almost saying it was going to be a storm. It was all her fault. After all it was the wolf that brought the curse upon the family. It was the wolf's fault they suffered and for that she must suffer a terrible life.

Rain didn't think it was fair for her to suffer when she wasn't even here when it began. I guess the same goes for Kyo, though. She was the reason the Sohma curse existed and that everyone suffered. It was her fault. She deserved to die. That's exactly what she was going to do. Kill herself.

----------

YS- He he..cliffe! I already have a great idea for this next chapter, but I must work on the next chapter of everything, but normal now. I had a great idea for that first! Well how do you like it? Enjoy it? Killer cliffe, eh? Well do you want me to continue? Ha ha I will. I'll see ya soon. BYE! (Leaves)


	6. I didn't do it

YS- Yeah I know I'm slow. No need to tell me. Sorry I was taking a break for a while before jumping on the express lane and getting this up. It's a lot of work to do 3 chapters inside of a week for each story. I was also depressed for a while since someone called me a bitch the other day, but that's a different story. It's an EXTREMELY long chapter so be EXTREMLY aware. It sucks to be 13, but it's a hell of an adventure. Part of the adventure is writing stories and sadly not owning them, like I said sucks to be 13.

-----------------

Rain searched in her backpack. She always kept the book to remind her of the why the wolf was a terrible person. Akito said that she must read it ever night to remind herself that she was not worthy of the zodiac, the book that told the Chinese Zodiac. (Me: **scary voice** coming to a library near you **creepy music** I had to do that, sorry)

She pulled it out letting the ripped, but somewhat new pages skim her pale fingers. The cover was hard and worn out even though Kiara only got it 5 years ago from her now dead grandmother, Tsuki. She flipped to the chapter of the wolf and the story began.

-------------------

The wolf is an animal that no one should trust, for being friends with the wolf meant bad luck. It meant disaster and chaos would enter your life, or that's what the legend says.

Being wolfs already made them an outcast giving them this deep, loner, and intelligent personality going. That wasn't the reason why you should keep your distant.

Actually at this state of the game its better to be friends with wolfs then to be enemies. When a wolf is born its rare that it is born alone and so with this new mother wolf having its babies there was bound to be all sorts of personality types.

There were six cubs and they were all unique in their own way. The mother wolf did happen to have all different cubs, as expected. There was the leader cub, the playful cub, the quiet cub, the dangerous cub, the scared cub, and the curious cub.

Actually the curious one is the one who started the whole Chinese zodiac and the curse. One day as the father brought the six cubs to show how to kill an animal the smallest one, which was the curious one, decided to part from the group.

She had seen something from the corner of her eye and she just had to see what it was, because it would bug her to the end of time. It was a butterfly that had gotten the young cub's attention.

She chased it all the way to a top of the hill. She watched with amazement as she was no longer the cub in the little cave hidden in the dark, but now on top of the hill watching the sunset go down, for once she felt powerful. Could the day get any better?

The answer to that question was, no. Just as things seemed great the worst part arrives and changed the young wolfs life forever. The cat had run into the wolf and the two collided falling down a massive hill and into a field.

The cat was smaller then the wolf, but the cat looked to have more sense and more maturity. The cat hissed and went on back to its direction it was running. The young cub followed wondering what this hissing creature was and if it was nice.

-----------

The cub came to what look to be a banquet or a banquet that at least took place. The cat began to sob saying something about the damn rat. The cub paid no longer to the cat and began to explore.

She saw a tub full of shiny water, which was the magic that was to make the 12 animals that came to the banquet, the Chinese zodiac and to give them each years to rule. The water was mouth watering and irresistible.

She was thirsty and thought it was like heaven that she had stumbled upon this. She was still young and running up a hill after that flying creature was a lot of work. Even following the hissing creature was work.

No matter curious she was it meant work and work meant rewards and she was hoping that the water she stumbled upon was her award. Her throat was dry as she began to drink the water.

A few moments later she was crying for some reason. For no apparent reason except that she might get in trouble once her father had found out she was gone. A tear escaped her eye and into the delicious water.

It was no longer light outside the clouds became dark and a thunderstorm appeared. A group of strange animals was staring at her like she had grown a second head. The water became putrid and shone a white light.

It mixed and mixed and swerved around the animals that intended the banquet and threw the cat and wolf aside, but hit them too with sprinkles of the water. The leader of the pack, which was now present day Akito was, hit the hardest. The water made him ill and he died automatically he carried the illness on.

It turns out the water made it so the animals part who were at the banquet part of the ,but to also bound to a curse. Since the water only slightly hit the cat and wolf it did not make them part of the zodiac, but only part of the curse.

It was the wolf's tear that caused this damage, but till this day no one knew what was in her eye. No one knows how a simply tear can cause so much damage. Some say the wolf had powers and used her power for evil or that her blood was so filthy that she poisoned it.

She suffered a tragic life after her father figured out. She wasn't allowed to see daylight she was to die in the cave and she did carrying the curse with her all the way only to cause pain.

-----------

As the wolf is passed between the members it is said that the wolf automatically has a bad life. Rain's grandmother was to live in a cage like an animal and to be fed rarely, ordered by the head of the house.

Rain didn't understand. It was the wolf from a long time ago that causes this not her, her grandmother, or anyone before that. None of them were there its not like they were there personally and thought that they'd do this for fun. Rain's mother told Rain once that if she was not the wolf that her mother would love her. Because she was the wolf it made Rain's mother hate her with no mercy.

----------

Still when Rain visited her locked up grandma at Master Kazuma's house her grandmother was always very pleased. She had said that the young boy, Kyo, would not even take candy from his grandfather.

Tsuki, Rain's grandmother, said that she was happy to see Rain. Rain was always happy to see her it brought a smile to her face because her grandmother understood her and at times Rain would pick the lock and let her ill grandmother walk.

Rain always loved to hear her grandmother's stories. She was like any other grandmother or a least she tried to be. When Hiro ditched Rain, she even told her grandmother about that.

Since Tsuki was so kind and caring it made Rain cry when she died. She cried and cried till finally there were no more tears. Rain found her thinking of her grandmother's pain more then her own and for like everything she blamed herself for the death of her grandmother.

Akito told her constantly that Rain shouldn't brought her out to walk, somehow he found out, that she killed her grandmother by her ugly looks and disgusting blood. Like always Rain believed him and told herself that it was her fault her grandma died.

Akito was so hung up on for treating Rain bad for making him ill. Everyone else knew that Rain wasn't the one who caused it so they tried and treat her nice, but even at times they found them selves yelling at her saying it was her fault.

She would sometimes just think back and have flashes of moments when the zodiac members would be crying mumbling it was her fault. More often it was they would scream in her face it was her fault. Before the parents memories were erased of each zodiac member. Akito allowed her and the parents to meet and told them the story. The parents would yell non-stop. Even people sweet as Kana ,Hatori's once loved, yelled at her just to blame someone; rain was forced to take the burden.

Even at Shigure's she knew she was part of his scam to make her miserable again to some how make Toruh yell that it was Rain's fault. Being brainwashed, Rain believed it and she would sometimes just act lifeless as they yelled or even hit her.

Still they all tried to comfort Rain. Now she needed more comfort then ever. Who shall she get this comfort from? "Hi Rain-Chan!" well none other then the bunny himself, Momiji.

------------

YS- Once I was typing the chapter I couldn't stop adding more. This even moved me and I think I would still be crying if I were not so busy glomping at my Yusuke-plushy. Review please and I will put the next one up soon as possible. 0!


	7. Akito, I hate you

YS- Some people like stories long and some people like it short, but this one is REALLY long. I couldn't stop writing. I got the 11th manga of fruits basket yesterday **glomps book** got this idea after I read it and this morning on the way to soccer camp. Well I do not own Fruits Basket I just own Rain. She is adorable!

----------

Rain looked at Momiji from the rock and jumped off of it. "What in the hell do you want, rabbit?" Momiji just smiled "Aren't you suppose to be in school, Rain-Chan?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was eating lunch and I saw you running I thought I would come and see you. However, your not at lunch so their should be no excuse for you to be missing school."

"Shut it."

"Rain-Chan why are you so angry?"

"Why are _you_ so annoying?" (I love Momiji )

"Did something upset you?"

"Did someone drop _you_ on your head when you were a baby.?"

"Actually--"

"I don't need to hear your life story," Rain had said turning around looking at him "just stay out of my way. I don't need you or your pity."

Momiji looked at her and smiled "Okay, but let me walk you back to school."

"What? Hell n--"

To late Momiji latched his arm around Rain's arm and he walked her out of the woods. Rain didn't necessarily hate Momiji,

Momiji was the only one who **tried** and understand her, but only Kyo knew what it felt like. So even if it sometimes feels like Kyo and her don't get along they're the two animals in the family who still yearn to be accepted and truly, deep down inside, secretly get along.

---------------

Before Rain knew it she was back at school with Momiji and the bell for 6th period rang. Momiji put his finger up to his chin, "Rain, I better get back to school. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, Rain! Ooh and I like your original hair its much nicer . Bye"

He ran away. Rain looked at the school, back at where Momiji ran, and then back at the school. She put in her hands in her pockets and walked off another way "Like hell if I'm going back in there."

-------------

Halfway down the street she met with Hatori who was casually walking around probably getting a book at the book store on medicine or something really boring. She tried to pay no attention to him.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, but that was expected. She looked at him and glared bitterly. Only time Hatori ever wanted to talk to her now is when she is sick or he needs something. Ever since the other zodiac members came to the house he has been so busy to pay attention to her, but she didn't totally blame him.

He was only to serve the zodiac members if they were sick, but at times he snuck over and checked on her and Kyo, She can still remember the screaming she had gotten from Kana before her memories were erased. She felt bad and when Hatori was much younger he would sometimes slip like Anyame and Shigure did and start yelling at Rain saying it was her fault.

She hasn't met a zodiac member yet, not even Momiji who didn't yell that it was her fault they had this curse. Even the nicest people slipped and the already rude people sometimes would hit her.

Anyway, sorry getting off topic. Hatori grabbed her wrist and he said, "Akito wants you." Rain didn't say anything she pulled angrily away from him and walked into the parking lot where she saw his car. She casually got in it as if she knew it was there and they drove off to see Akito.

------------

She took off her shows and sat very lady like, which was weird for her, in Akito's room. Hatori left with a gloomy face hoping nothing bad would happen to Rain. Rain hoped that she would never be hurt like Akito did to Yuki.

Akito shooed away a white dove on his pale index finger. "My little Rain you got angry today didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You hit Kisa, you know that's wrong."

"Yes I do."

"You ran away from your only chance being in a public school."

"I don't like people I would much prefer staying home and learning."

He wobbled over to Rain and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned in a dark shadow covered his face.

He whispered in her ear in a cold voice, "I would teach you so much if you stayed home." Rain's eyes shimmered with sadness, but she didn't move. He meant that he would teach her place in the zodiac and he would teach her she was worthless. He meant he would teach her a lesson, by hitting her.

He grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her away from him. "Little Rain, are you scared of me?"

Rain didn't know what to answer she was scared, but deep down she wasn't, just like Kyo. She kept silent. He growled, "Answer me." She didn't. "ANSWER ME WENCH!"

He smacked her across the face the punched her in her left cheek leaving a bruise. She held her cheek and it hurt really badly. She didn't want to cry, but she found herself crying for her grandmother. "Grandma please come and help me!"

Akito screamed standing up "Your filthy grandma? You think your grandma will help you? She is dead and you will die in the same cage as she did! Your rotten wolf you made me sick! You fucking made me! You and that ugly monster, Kyo will never are part of the zodiac cause of your DIRTY blood!"

Rain didn't cry she just stared at the ground, knowing Akito was right. Her grandmother was dead and even if she were here she wouldn't help because she would be in the cage.

Akito calmed down he kneeled back down to her face and lifted her chin, seeing her left cheek was bruised and her face was stained with tears. Why was she so weak when she was with Akito?

Akito hugged her, but she felt anger in her however she didn't show it. He whispered "My little Rain, you should enjoy your last moments in life before I put you in that terrible cage. I may even keep you as a pet, cause my little Rain you so young and so stupid that in itself is torture enough."

He laughed slightly and Rain glared at the wall as if it was Akito. No more words were said a maid took her back to Hatori. Hatori then got in the car and began to ride off to Shigure's house.

Rain wanted to think over some things and so she asked to be dropping off halfway from Shigure's house. Hatori knew she was stubborn and just let her out. She thought about a lot of things. Her home, her life, herself, for some reasons she thought of Toruh, and why she was so afraid of Akito.

Each time she thought the pain to her cheek hurt more and more. She checked her watch and it said it was 1:00 AM. She somehow has been our since 8:00 AM, yesterday. She rubbed her cheek and began to walk in when Kyo flew from the roof in front of her.

At times Kyo was like a big brother to little Rain because they had such similar past, but at the same time they were so distance because of their past. This was one of those big brother acts.

She didn't looked straight at him. Why couldn't she be this tough with Akito? He grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side so he could see her cheek.

"Damn he got you good this time, didn't he?"

She didn't answer. Akito was a lot worse then this usually, but hit punches are usually do weak she didn't think it would hurt. He moved her chin back so he was looking at her.

He could see that she was so weak and he pulled her into him he whispered "He's not going to get you again, I'll make sure of it."

Before Rain knew it she was asleep in Kyo's arms, he carried her to her room, laid her down and let her sleep under covers.

Kyo was hoping no one saw, but Toruh saw and she was becoming and more interested in Rain.

----------

YS- I write to much…--…. damn. I'm so over like dramatic in my stories and I put extra words I don't need. XD I'm too descriptive. What do you think? I'm to descriptive? Well let me know I already got the next chapter planned.


	8. I think I like you

YS- School starts 1 week from Friday. TT. So I'm trying my hardest to think of ideas and get them down before I'm swamped in schoolwork. Once school starts please expect things to be a little slower. I'm hoping that every Sunday and Wednesday I can write a chapter, but on Saturdays I study my Japanese plus soccer and school will take up half of my time. Anyway I **don't** own Fruits Basket, but I own Rain. -

---------

Rain woke up around 6:00 and it was odd considering it was Saturday, she was hoping to sleep in.

She rubbed her eye as a strand of silver hair covered her left eye; she began to rethink last night. She could remember it easily, but wanted to wipe it out of her mind, so she headed towards the bathroom.

--------

After about an hour in the bath she felt sort of like giving someone a hug. Which made her look at herself in the mirror and slap herself 20 times to bring her back to reality. As if she would give anyone hug.

She didn't dry her silver hair so it was wet and fringy at the ends. She wore black baggy pants, with a stud belt, a black chocker with a bell on it, and a black band t-shirt.

She oddly cleaned her room and went up to the roof to watch the sunrise.

'Its odd' she thought 'aren't I suppose to be upset? I mean shouldn't I be upset what happened last night? I'm not though, I feel like happy for once.'

"Excuse me?"

Rain looked over at Toruh who was smiling, Toruh was still in her pajamas, holding rice balls. "I heard you get up this morning and I thought you might be hungry." She smiled and Rain oddly smiled back.

When she noticed what she was doing she looked the other way and scoffed. "You better not have made any leek ones, I don't like them."

"Of course not, I didn't know what you liked so I made just the original." She climbed up sitting next to Rain.

Rain grabbed one and began chewing down on it.

Toruh looked at the town and the trees. Rain grabbed another one and held it out to Toruh. "Have one. You got up early and made them, so.."

Toruh grabbed it and blinked she smiled "Rain your so nice."

Rain's head jerked up and looked at Toruh. No one, well not a stranger at least, has ever called Rain nice. Rain suddenly realized how long she has been living with Shigure and the others.

She's been living with them for 3 weeks already! Holy crap! Toruh leaned over Rain. "Its true, Rain. You have so much courage and your really nice. Deep down you give people a chance. Rain about last night.."

"How do you know about last night?" Rain asked angrily.

"Ehm. Well-" Toruh waved her hands backing up.

"I just happen to see you. I didn't know that it was anything personal. Out of curiosity, you seemed worried, scared, I've never seen you like that."

"What are you trying to say? You were spying?"

"No! Of course not! I just overheard and saw. I was worried about you, I was scared you might be hurt, by the way how is your cheek?"

Rain eyes widened, what the hell? Why was she acting so nice, did she get this close to Toruh? Was Rain ready to stop acting negative and start accepting people? Why was she ready to accept? Nothing good happened yesterday so why the sudden change?

Was it something Akito said? All he said was that he was putting her in the cage that her grandmother was in. What did that have to do with anything?

Rain didn't respond she just watched the sunset and before she knew it Toruh, Kyo, and Yuki had left for a walk. She was the only one left with Shigure.

------------

She was on her back just watching the sky on the porch. Did you know the sky moved? The clouds actually look like animals, the clouds were dark. Was there going to be a storm?

When were Toruh, Kyo, and Yuki coming home? Why was Kyo being so nice?

"Grr!" She sat up halfway and messed up her hair as if it was someway to get rid of the odd thoughts.

Hatori, who showed up before, looked up from his tea. Shigure looked up from the cigarette he was smoking.

Shigure mumbled "Something wrong, Rain?"

"I'm so damn confused!"

Hatori looked back down at his papers. "What about?"

Rain put her knees up to her face and a strong wind blew by.

She said in a sad voice "Why am I feeling like everything I ever did was mistake? Why do I feel like I'm running my future by being mean to people? Why is it that I'm suddenly getting the hint that I'm not really like this?"

Shigure and Hatori looked at one another. Was Rain ready to come out of the closet?

Shigure put out his cigarette "Rain, I don't how to explain it. The only one who can ever answer the questions is you. I will say that you weren't always this mean, you just went through a phase that you only looked at the negatives."

Hatori moved the papers "Perhaps your growing up. Tell me Rain is you alone? Do you suddenly feel alone?"

Rain eyes widen.

'I am alone. I'm mad that people have parents, friends, boyfriends, and family and I've got nothing. This anger has cause people to only hate me more.'

' I'm the one who ruined it. I let some jackass-dying guy (Akito) tell me that I'm worthless? What the hell is wrong with me?'

' I love Hiro, but what if he may not like me back? At least I can try, for my grandma, right? At least I can give it a chance. At least I can win by proving Akito wrong. That I can be happy even with this curse!'

"THAT'S IT!" Rain ran off leaving Hatori and Shigure dumbfounded.

---------

----------

Rain ran and ran till she couldn't feel her hands. Was she even breathing when she was running? So it wasn't a surprise when she ended up at the park and she was dying of air.

She grasped onto the brick wall having Hiro with a shock face. Where in the hell did she come from? Hiro glared "What the hell do you want?"

Rain looked at him giving him a blushing look at her smiling face. Rain suddenly remembered to calm down as her heart pounded.

Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart pounded faster and faster. Her eyes skimmed his eyes. She looked at him and remembered everything about the curse! This was her chance to prove Akito wrong.

This was her chance to change her life. She whispered, but loud enough to here grabbed him by the hands letting her heart spill "I think." Her eyes shimmered at a pink blush came to her face "I think I like you."

The two sat there as the rain poured in the park.

--------

YS- Hm. Maybe Rain is on drugs? I haven't decided exactly why she is happy yet, I think its going to be cause she remembers it was a request from her grandma. Anyway, this story is slowly coming to end. I already figured out what is going to happen at the end.

Hm? Will Hiro like Rain back? Oh well, read it next time to read what is happening to what's and me going to happen to Rain. D


	9. To be hurt and to feel lost is the worst

YS- Just added to **Everything, but normal,** but see everyone loves this story** The pain the wolf hides. **So I thought it would be great to add to this story. D. I also have been in a very fruits basket mood. School starts on Friday, my first year of high school. Ugh thinking about changing my image a lil bit. I feel like no one sees how good I look and that they only see a pathetic writer. I don't want that. Hence why I'm writing this chapter because so many of my emotions are in this chapter. I **don't** own Fruits Basket, but I own Rain. Oh, and I'm sorry things are slow ,but school and all has been rather time taking.

--------------

As Rain stood their not knowing what the respond would be. Would this end? All this anger, would it stop? Will she change?

Hiro looked confused, but suddenly just as Rain thought it would be a happy ending Hiro took her and shoved her into a wall.

His face darkened, he was crying as rain poured down harder and harder on them both.

He screamed at her "You had your chance! I thought about it for days recently and thought that we could like each other. Then you hit Kisa? What the hell is your problem with Kisa? Why did you hit her? You think your great, you stupid wolf!"

"I don't like you, Rain! You suck beyond believe! You think that the whole world revolves around you! You think your great! You think you so tough, you suck! You're a girl who thinks that she can face the world! Just stay away from me!"

He ran off out in the pouring rain leaving Rain stunned and crying into her knees. Rain thought about it over and over. Then her anger started to get worse and worse. What did she do?

----------------

That stupid bastard Hiro! She had to do something rash something terrible just as if the pain would go away.

'No, no more negative thoughts' she has told herself over and over again.. She didn't want Akito to win, but wouldn't Akito win anyway? When she use to cry when she was little Akito said that it was weak, but now the tears couldn't stop flowing.

It's been 6 years since she could cry and suddenly she felt the whole world was on her shoulders. She noticed how bad her life is and that she couldn't fake like it didn't exsist that would just cause more pain.

Was she weak? She only asked for love and why couldn't anyone give it to her? She was mad, but at the same time trying to stop herself of doing anything bad.

----------

She got up and the rain kept pouring her tears had stopped, but she was ever so confused. The old Rain began to come back even though she tried and stop herself. She screamed loud and hard.

"**YOU BASTARD**!"

She ran after the direction Hiro ran. She ran and ran and finally she found Hiro looking up at the sky on a cliff. Hiro looked back at her and glared.

"Stupid wolf! Didn't you get it before? I don't want to be near you!"

Rain walked over to Hiro and grabbed him by the shirt. "No you listen to me! You think your tough? Your not any tougher then me your--"

"I never said I was."

"You did--"

"You bastard, you not giving me a chance to talk!" She punched him across the face into the ground. He got up and rubbed his cheek and threw a punch back.

It hit her "Didn't your mother ever teach you? Its not nice to pick on girls!"

"I hope you don't mean yourself. What did your mother teach you? Oh that's right you had no mother!"

"**YOU JACKASS**!"

When they were kids just like Yuki and Kyo you could feel the tension in between them as if it were in the air. To let go of that anger rarely happened between Yuki and Kyo as kids, but as they grew older they figured out they could beat each other up.

Rain and Hiro were the same as kids they never really fist fought one another they just yelled, but since now they knew that you could fist fight it was amazing what they could do. The tension in the air was unbelievable.

She grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the stomach. He kneeled in pain. "You moron! You do not judge my life! Go to hell!" With that she kicked him in the groin and into a tree he went.

Suddenly a car came up and Rain realized it was Hatori's car. Out came Toruh who quickly dropped her umbrella and ran over to Hiro "Hiro are you okay!"

Hiro kept quiet because he was unconscious when he hit the tree. Yuki came running after Toruh and Kyo came after. After a few moments Shigure and Hatori came running out. Kyo looked over at Rain.

They stared at each other for the longest time. Suddenly Kyo walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "What did you do that for,wolf?"

"I have a name moron."

"Answer the question!"

"I don't have to."

"You little brat!" He slapped her across the face and it was the first time Kyo ever hit Rain. Rain's cheek was red and she looked at Kyo, was this her big brother? Kyo was stunned what he just did over a stupid answer.

Would he want that? That if he didn't answer would he want someone to hit him? He was judging her before he even asked her what happened. He felt terrible, but Rain only glared and Kyo slowly walked back to the group and Hiro.

Rain was wondering why no one asked her how she was feeling. How come no one cared? That they assumed just because she was standing that he didn't hurt her. That's the way it's always been the wolf was just a pathetic and no one would ever care for a trouble maker.

----------------

Hatori said, "He's hurt his wrist."

"Bring him to Shigure's." Yuki has said trying to calm Toruh down.

Toruh's tears wouldn't stop. She looked over at Rain only to find Rain looking the other way. Suddenly Toruh felt badly about how no one was asking is she was okay. Its not completely Rain's fault.

Rain as just brought up that way and Toruh started to cry more, but since she was over Hiro it looked like she was crying over him.

Rain's fist clenched as she tried to control her anger and suddenly she threw a rock Toruh, which just missed her "Shut up! Shut up! You don't know what the hell happened so shut your freaking mouth before I do it for you!"

Toruh was stunned as she stopped crying. She got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry Rain, but if it isn't to much trouble. Why did you hit Hiro? You don't have to answer and it's probably not right for me to ask since I don't know you to well, but why?"

Rain just kept quiet looking at the sky the other way. She normally turned her cheek the other way just so people would leave her alone.

The rain kept pouring and she thought that they knew what she had done was only out of anger, but suddenly everything went wrong.

---------------

Shigure and Hatori stayed with Rain while Kyo, Yuki, and Toruh carried Hiro into the car and drove off to Shigure's.

Hatori didn't even look at Rain, "You've done it this time. You really hurt someone." His voice kept rising out of anger Rain never has seen Hatori like this.

Shigure yelled almost in tears trying to stop him from doing anything bad to her. "What is Rain? What ticks you off?"

It wasn't always like this, but the more they thought about it the more they couldn't help, but blame someone for their problems. They were brainwashed by Akito to yell at Rain when they were mad. They tried really hard and sometimes it stopped them from doing anything, but now wasn't one of those times.

He approached forcing her to look at him. She pushed him away and fell back on her butt. She didn't move.

Hatori yelled, "Answer the question, wolf!" Only time Hatori ever called her wolf was when she did something really bad. It was one of those times; they were going to blame her for the curse.

Shigure looked at Hatori. "Rain, I mean it. Answer us."

Rains screamed at them "Shut up! You weren't here! I was being nice to Hiro and he tried and hit me. I have a right to defend myself! Its not my fault he is so weak and its not my fault he is a moron!"

Hatori screamed, he was like Akito when he yelled. "He isn't a moron! The only one I see who is being a moron, is you! Why in the hell do you have to hurt everyone where you go?"

Shigure jumped in, "Rain we are sick and tired of this. It's been almost a month with Toruh and us and you haven't changed one bit. Skipping school and beating people up. Do honestly want to go in that cage anytime soon?"

Rain clenched her fist she looked at them, as tears became to fall down her face, but you couldn't see them because of the rain.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You think that just because some stupid book or legend tells you that the wolf started the curse that you think you can blame you freaking problems on me! It happened a long time ago! Kyo wasn't the stupid cat, Yuki was not the damn rat, Haru was not the foolish cow, and I was not the creator of the curse! You jackasses let a book rule you! My whole life I've been told I was stupid cause the wolf was stupid. I was foolish cause the wolf was foolish. You judge by a story tale that village idiot probably made! You let someone who's dying some bastard stuck up snot nose guy tell you that he's better. Better at what? Better sitting in his window watching the birds telling us who and who can't be on our lives!"

Shigure and Hatori stood there noticing what she was saying was true. Why were the slaves to Akito?

"He's going to die! And when he does I will be laughing my head off! I can't wait to that bastard dies! He and sickening attitude can burn in hell! He thinks he better? He thinks he's great because he's suddenly dying! Because a stupid story is telling that he is god? If he thinks this curse was by me then he's wrong! The story says, "God asked for all the animals to come!" If God, which I'm assuming Akito is, didn't ask the animals to come there'd be no curse. People like Akito like to think otherwise."

Suddenly a slap across the face was what hit little Rain. When Rain opened her eyes she saw none other then Akito. Akito only smirked, "You've been bad, haven't you my little stupid wolf?"

Rain didn't say anything, after everything she said she couldn't find the courage to stand up to Akito. It was because of what her grandmother said "Rain, there is no way you can beat god, just try and keep him happy and maybe he will be good back."

Rain tried that though, she tried to make him happy, but he got mad. Rain didn't say a word as Shigure put his hand out. "Akito. Maybe we should get the full story." It was like they suddenly didn't what Akito would do, for their own sakes.

Rain wondered if they were trying to stop him from hurting her or actually stop from seeing him hurt her.

Akito turned to them he smirked dragging Rain's wrist in the process to keep her close.

"Shigure and Hatori why don't you get angry? This **thing** here has caused you lives to be miserable. She caused you lives to be a living hell because she couldn't keep her big nose out of it. She did it! Yet you stand up for her?"

Akito through her in the mud and kicked her in the side. "Get up my stupid wolf. Now!"

Rain slowly got up only to get a kick from Akito again. Why weren't Shigure and Hatori helping? When she looked over they were just standing there.

Akito suddenly took her left wrist and easily snapped it in to two. Rain screamed in pain, but Akito didn't care he just kicked her in the side and punched her in the mouth. When Rain thought it was all over Akito grabbed her.

He grabbed her by her hair so he could see her face. She wasn't crying she was just confused. "My little Rain, don't you now feel bad for hurting Hiro?"

She yelled in his face, "You bastard! You think that I started it! Get your facts straight!"

Akito growled as he threw her in the ground and hit her with her bat repeadtly, each time Shigure and Hatori would shut their eyes and turn a sad face away. They couldn't do anything because Akito would hurt them.

Rain didn't blame them though she didn't want them hurt. No matter how bad they were to her she tried to stay happy as her grandmother said to try and do. Akito yelled.

"I'm sick and tired of you! You're annoying the crap out of me! You damn wolf! You will never be accepted into the clan and its all your fault! Its your entire fault! ALL YOU FAULT!"

Rain didn't budge, but she grabbed Akito's leg. "You damn bastard. I hope you burn in hell. I hope you do, cause when you do I will laugh my freaking head off and dance upon your dead corpse." Akito glared, "Get your filthy hand off of me!"

He raised his hand and Shigure grabbed him and pulled him away as they both screamed.

Hatori walked over to Rain to help her, but Akito stopped him.

Akito wiped his mouth, "Leave her. I will stop just leave her. Maybe a night in the cold will teach her a lesson about hitting innocent people."

Akito pulled away harshly and went into the car he came in. Hatori looked at Rain as tears were flowing down his face, he couldn't protect someone he cared about someone so much, why was he being a jerk? He felt like it was Kana all over again.

Hatori took his hand away from her cold body and looked into her eyes to see them glazed. He walked off slowly and in came Shigure. Shigure whispered in her ear "I'll send someone. Just try and stay alive. Promise me that."

Shigure and Hatori and began to walk off. All the sudden Rain said, " Okay, I promise, Gure-chan and Tori-chan." She called them that when she was little and all though as they walked off they noticed her eyes were glazed as she passed out. They noticed that part of her was saying, "Help me." They all drove off leaving Rain in the mud and rain.

----------------

When Rain woke up she didn't expect to be in a bed. She looked over at the clock to see it was "1:40 AM." A bed and a clock and the bedroom-looked familiar, well it should since it was her bedroom at Shigure's.

She went to go close her eyes again as she struggled to sit up only to be pushed back down by Hatori. Hatori and Shigure were in the room. Shigure was sitting on the armchair looking outside.

Hatori was wrapping her wrist that Akito broke. She saw the sadness in Hatori's eyes, she couldn't take it, she was tired and she also annoyed that she knew that it was making Hatori and Shigure sad that they couldn't help.

She touched Hatori's cheek, which made Shigure and Hatori look at her. "Please don't be upset. I knew you couldn't help. Please don't be upset, its what I've gone throughout my whole life, so it's normal."

Shigure looked away and closed his eyes as Hatori looked in Rain's eyes for a while. "Try and rest now. You've had a rough day."

Rain laid back down as she looked up at the ceiling. Shigure smiled and felt her forehead "Rain, you have a right to be mad. Please I'm sorry what we said. I don't want you to forgive us, but you are, are you sick?"

Rain just looked the other way and turned back to him giving a fake smile. "Shigure, I think I can't beat Aktio by being angry. Its what he wants, so from now I will try and be happy."

Hatori closed his suitcase "Rain, you should never fake your happiness. Just be you. You'll be fine and I will try and not snap like that at you anymore after what I saw Akito do."

Rain gave another weak and fake smile. "He's done worse." She was only trying to brighten up the mood

Shigure and Hatori looked at her in disbelief as they said goodnight and scurried off.

Leaving Rain alone.

------------

Whenever a person sleeps its probably their best time of day. It's where no one can hurt you and it's when your wildest imagination can happen. When Rain was sad she slept for a long time.

It was were she was happy, there was no Akito in her dreams, no mom, no dad, just her and herself dreaming about one day going to America and studying art.

When she woke up she noticed she was still here in Japan where Akito still ruled and she was a mere art fanatic. She rubbed her eye that was black and blue now. Her whole body was covered in brusies, but her wrist caused the most pain.

Suddenly she looked at her calendar only to find out it was White Day, a day in Japan that is almost like Valentines Day, it's when boys give you presents. She longed for someone who truly loved her for who she was.

Who was it going to be? As she got dressed she dressed in black baggy pants, red tang top, black and white arm socks, a black baseball cap, a black chocker with a bell, and combat boots.

Shigure couldn't believe she was faking being happy, but she has no time to discuss as she was running late for school. She said goodbye to no one that morning since no one woke her up.

Rain closed her eyes, as she suddenly prayed not knowing she was suddenly religious.

'Please grandma, if you can hear me, I'm sorry about last night. I'm tired of making up for things I didn't do. I want to be happy and all I ask is for someone who really likes me. Someone who I like back and someone who will make me laugh.'

As Rain approached her school she didn't know how much that prayer was going to come true.

------------

YS- Love this chapter! 3. It's so cool! A lot of my emotions were put into there and I was so happy about it, it got rid of my anger. I heard somewhere that Akito was a girl. 0 I was so confused. Anyway, Rain is so abused in this chapter and I know who she is going to fall in love with. Want me to continue? I will as soon as I get the **Welcome to our life **chapter up ,that I was suppose to do before this ,but I loved this story to much to wait any longer. Well TTYL. **Runs off to go find Haru, Kyo, Hiro, and Momiji**


	10. White Day Memories

YS- Yo! I just got out of writers block. D. It's the weekend and often weekends a new chapter to one of my stories. This one being the newest chapter to **the pain the wolf hides.** It was hard thinking about how I was get Rain in love. I knew who she was going to fall in love with not how. So sorry this chapter is late I have no ideas for Welcome to my life at the frequent moment. To be perfectly honest all that's been on my mind is **"Yu yu hakusho."**I miss it so much. At last I will write this chapter this week and maybe next week I'll have a new chapter of Welcome to my life up. Anyway - I **don't **own Fruits Basket, but I own Rain.

---------------------

Rain walked into the courtyard and the sun was awfully bright. She covered her eyes, and when she opened them she was surprised at what she saw. Her classmates were in line and a teacher was in the front.

Rain's teacher ran over to her "Nice for you to join us Rain," she said bitterly. Rain closed her eyes and walked past her teacher to her class "I wish I could say the same for you."

Rain was a smart and young student, but Rain hated school and never applied herself. When Rain got into line everyone was talking amongst him or her ,as always Rain was just there staring at the ground.

When the principle started talking no one stopped, as always. Finally a young girl turned over to Rain. "Want to be my partner Rain?" Rain looked up at the girl.

She knew this girl her name was Emiko. Emiko was a bit taller and had short black hair and green eyes. She was popular and smart.

Emiko looked at Rain. "You look confused, Ra-chan." Rain turned her head "Don't' call me chan it makes me sound like a little kid."

Emiko looked at Rain, she didn't know much about Rain, but she remembers when all the kids use to pick on her at school, at their old school.

Emiko smiled "Alright, Ra- I mean Rain." Rain looked at Emiko and Emiko just smiled.

If she knew about Rain what would she say? If she knew that Rain was a troublemaker would she still be a friend? Would she still like Rain? What did she think of Rain?

Emiko blinked and waved a hand in front of Rain. "Yo, Rain? You here?"

Rain shook her head. "Yeah I'm here. Tell me why do you need a partner?"

Emiko eyes glittered and happiness "We are going on a field trip to the high school and we need partners."

"Oh, yeah then. I'll be your partner."

"Thanks Ra-chan!"

"Don't call me Ra-chan!"

---------------------

The walk to the high school was uneventful. Some kids pretended the walk out in the street and the teacher would yell. When the middle school kids arrived at the high school everyone looked in amazement.

Honestly Rain thought of 100 more things that could be better. Rain leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. 'This is stupid. Why did I even come here? Go to the high school? What's up with that! It's a load of crap. Of all days White day?'

"Hi Rain!"

Rain fell to the ground when she felt someone yell her name. It scared her, but when she looked up she saw that there was nothing to fear, because it was only Toruh.

Toruh blinked and helped Rain up. "Rain is you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rain saw that Toruh was holding her arm. "Don't' touch me." Rain glared at Toruh and Toruh found no threat in that. She smiled and smiled.

Rain glared "Stop smiling! Its annoying me!" Toruh stood like a solider and got a straight look on her face "Yes. I will not smile!"

Rain sighed with annoyance. Then suddenly Rain was grabbed and hugged. "Rain! It's so nice to have you here! Well, well don't you want to see the high school?"

Rain looked up to see Momiji and Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were all walking towards him. He just kept holding onto Rain and Toruh noticed Rain didn't do anything.

Yuki smiled "Rain, where is your partner? We were to take you two around."

Kyo grumbled "Yeah lets take you snot once brats already."

Haru sighed, "You've been talking about it all day."

Toruh leaned into Kyo "Besides its something that's really good for the upcoming children to the high school. You're going to have so much fun in high school, right Rain? Ehm Rain?"

Rain was turned the other way watching Emiko. Emiko had her eyes slit at Rain and she was giggling and whispering to the other girl. Rain watched as the two kept looking back and giggling.

Rain thought if there was anything on her or something. Momiji tighten his grip on Rain's arm knowing Rain would probably explode very soon.

Haru leaned and whispered in Rain's ear "Who is that? What are they saying can you make it out with your ears?"

Yuki whispered allowing himself behind Rain. "Cover her ears Haru so no one sees them."

Haru covered Rain's wolf ears, which were tickling his hands by twitching. So Haru looked like he was having hands other head and Momiji was latching on Rain's arm.

-----------------------

Toruh looked at Kyo "Should we go on with the tour?"

"Nah, Rain knows all about this school this is at least interesting."

Since no one wanted to make it visible that they were listing to them Haru used Rain as an armrest as they got into a circle to talk about the school.

Rain listened close to Emiko's conversation. This is what she made out:

"Her name is Rain, Rain Sohma?" said Emiko

"That thing is a Sohma?" said a young girl in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why do you hang out with her?"

"Want me to be honest? I just needed a partner I'm not her friend."

The two of them giggled. The girl smiled.

"She ugly she doesn't look like the rest of us."

"Oh please, you think that bad? I had to tutor her once in elementary school and guess what? She is a complete idiot too."

"Really? Who would guess? Everyone that's who. She was one minute over Hiro and now a girl is on her arm."

"You mean she is a lesbian?"

"Yes. A dirty lesbian. A hooker and slut. Probably sells herself for money since her family has none."

"She doesn't have a family. She lives with her uncle because the left her."

"I would have left her too if I were her parent. Just look at her."

"Rain's grandmother died. A long time ago."

The girl laughed never loosing someone before she thought it was funny. She said sarcastically "Boo Hoo."

-----------------

That's all Rain could make out and she let her wolf ears down. Haru noticed it and looked at her "Well, Rain?"

Rain didn't answer. She was angry with Emiko forever trusting her.

She was angry that they were talking behind her back. Backstabber morons! Racing to up and she immediately pulled away from Momiji.

You could hear Yuki and Toruh yelling, "Rain no!" She was just bout to punch the now frighten girls faces when someone stopped her. A hand. Rain looked up to see Kyo.

Kyo looked at Rain. "Come on they are just stupid girls. Lets go."

Rain glared and she almost felt tears come down. Her hand was shaking in anger. Kyo wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer. Not close enough to hug her just close enough to get her away from the girls. "Lets go Rain."

Momiji jumped in front of the girls. "You two are mean! Rain didn't do anything to you and I think it's childish to talk behind people back. It shows your weak."

They didn't find this boy as a threat since he was cute when he yelled. Kyo just kept looking at the girls so did Haru and Yuki, but Toruh looked at Rain.

Rain's eyes were covered in a shadow. How long has it been? How long has it been since Rain cried? Toruh didn't know she cried last night. Of all days white day, to get hurt must be the worst.

Toruh may have never had someone love her, but she had friends who loved her, Rain didn't even have those.

Rain quickly jumped from Kyo's grasp and went to go punch the girls again when Haru grabbed her around the waist not letting her go. "Lets go. Now."

Haru looked at the girls seeing Rain wouldn't budge. "You are the kind of people I hate. Now get out of here! Now you bitch!"

Yuki moved over to Haru. "Haru don't go black."

When the girls started to run Haru muttered "I'm not going black I'm just pissed." He looked over at Rain who was just standing there doing nothing.

Kyo ran his hand through his hair "Damn girls. I hate it, I mean what in the hell have you ever done to them?"

Rain stood there shaking not knowing what to say. She just stood there, she tried to be happy and this is what she got?

This is crap, she hated it! She pulled away from Haru and ran out to the streets letting everyone, but Toruh, standing there.

---------------

Rain was over a hill that over looked a town and she was crying into her knees. She couldn't stop the tears once again. Tears were flowing more and more down frequently it was scaring her.

Toruh stood behind Rain not knowing what to say. Toruh has never had someone hated her.

Rain cried, "Toruh, do I not deserve friends? I was mean and angry, but lately I've been trying to be good and be happy. No matter how hard I try I'll always be a stupid wolf. "

Toruh closed her eyes and hunched over Rain.

"Rain. Everyone deserved friends." Toruh sat down next to Rain looking at the town. "My mom use to say that sometimes it's hard to see the good in people at first. You have to get to know them. That is a true friend. Friends, everyone has them."

"But me."

"I'm…your friend."

Rain raised her head from her knees staring at her knees letting her eyes shake in surprise. Toruh smiled "I think your amazing. Your kind, tough, determined, a dreamer, you think things through, and you may be a little on the bitter side, but that's only because your afraid."

Toruh looked over at Rain. "You shouldn't fake happiness Rain. Its bad and you should just be yourself. You're not stupid you're a brilliant kid. Just be you."

Rain closed her eyes as tears started flowing again and she hugged Toruh just sobbing into her and Toruh just smiled.

-----------------------

White day, a time to fall in love. That day seems hardly a lovely day for Rain. She let Toruh go and she sat up on that hill for hours. She laid on her back as the wind picked up and she watched the stars.

Rain was hungry and finally something good happened. Momiji came up with rice balls he smiled "Here ya go Rain. Toruh said she made them specially for you!"

Rain looked at Momiji cause he wasn't in his schoolgirl outfit. He was in his normal purple pants with a light blue top.

Rain took one and ate it down fast and Momiji just smiled and said "Wow, you sure hungry."

Rain held one out to Momji. Momiji looked at it and just hugged Rain and Rain hit the ground. "Your so nice!" Rain got a bored look " Yeah sure."

Rain didn't say anything as she watched the sky and dropped the rice ball. Her necklace came undone and it started to roll down a hill. She chased after it. "No!" She grabbed it before it hit the small river.

When Rain turned she was face to face with Momiji. He smiled "Did you get it?"

Rain nodded blushing. Momiji smiled and helped her up. He was almost always smiling. He was taller then Rain. "Good, that would of sucked if it dropped."

Rain nodded once again.

This feeling in her stomach made her unsure. She suddenly noticed how Momiji looked and smiled. She dropped on the ground to her knees. Momiji has always been there and she has never been able to push him away. Why?

He was there all the time and he listened to her. She always thought Momiji was cute and to be perfectly honest ever since her and Hiro started hating one another she was happy around him.

Rain had only one thing to say. "I think I like you, Momiji."

Momiji looked at Rain and kneeled in front of her. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her right on the lips. Yes, this is how it feels to be kissed.

---------------

YS- Woah. I've never been kissed before and I'm writing about how it feels. What the crap is up with that? Oh well. Well this chapter was good I guess. I have to go now we have a family party to go to and I need to finish my drawings. Well ttyl


	11. The cage

YS- So many of my friends at school who read this story told me they cried. I was like "Why were you crying?" They are like "its sad". I was like "Eh sure?" They I started to think about this story. It made me almost cry too. I was thinking about how I'm ending it and stuff. Sad to say this story is ending real soon I keep trying to think of new things that will happen, but I want the story to make sense. Give me a break I'm 14 and I'm trying to write a book to get published and between everything else life isn't so easy. I don't own Fruits Basket I own Rain and Rain is the only one to own **glomps rain**

Rain: Why me? **Sighs**

------------------

Their hands were laced as Momiji and Rain were walking home that evening. Happiness consumed Rain and she just couldn't stop smiling. Yet Momiji, he was looking at the ground.

Don't get me wrong he was happy with Rain, but sadness loomed over his face. Rain didn't notice as she just kept walking smiling thanking her grandmother so much for this love.

She laughed and Momiji stopped walking. "Huh?" Rain turned around.

Momiji looked up tears in his eyes. "Rain, I love you very much."

"Um yeah well duh."

"But we can't. I mean go out."

Rain eyes widen "What do you mean?"

"Akito wouldn't accept us, Rain. Besides your just getting over Hiro I don't want you hurt again at least not by me, but we can still be friends, okay?" He tried to smile, but he saw the look on Rain's face

Her face was in shock and no longer blushing was pale white. She clenched her fist trying not to hurt anyone. "Momiji-"

"But Akito wouldn't accept us Rain! I don't want hurt cause of me."

Rain had to admit she didn't want him hurt, but why did Akito have the right to say who they can't and can love? Was Akito so mental that he didn't anyone happy?

Who in the hell do he thinks he is? He has no right, no right! Momiji kept going on about how Akito wouldn't accept them.

Truth is Momiji did love Rain, but not enough to become boyfriend and girlfriend and she just probably liked him because Hiro didn't accept her. It wasn't true love it was desperate love.

"Rain, I love you very much, but it would be wrong. I like you as a friend, like a brother would love his sister. Its not that Akito wouldn't accept us its that you can't fall for the wolf." He said the last part ever so quietly.

Momiji was the kindest of them all or so Rain thought, but she knew what would happen next. He would yell and scream which was out of character for Momiji. Like history says no matter how much the animals try to work they couldn't stop themselves.

Thought when Toruh heard about the blame on Rain she said this:

"Rain I think everyone blames someone for his or her problems. That's because they're weak, I think we sometimes blame others because we can't blame ourselves. We want to believe that were perfect like nothing could be wrong with us and that we can't do anything wrong, so we blame others. My mom use to say that perfect isn't rally word when you're talking about people. Because even though you look in a dictionary the dictionary is written by a person and that person puts their perception of perfect in it. So sometimes we must remember when someone's blaming us its because they are usually scared or weak. I think we all feel weak, even you Rain, right?"

That's what Toruh said that we were weak especially the Sohmas. No matter how much they tried putting on a tough act none of it mattered. Akito always got to them; God was everyone's ruler, Akito.

Rain growled, "Akito is dying jackass!"

Momiji looked up "Rain, please don't be like this."

"No! Listen! I don't know what the heck your problem is. I said I loved you and you turned me away."

"You don't really love me you only think you do. You'll wake up tomorrow and wonder why you ever said that. Your mind is still on Hiro. I know you hit him, but it doesn't change how you **really**feel. If he said yes you would of gone out with him, been his girlfriend. Besides Rain-"

By now Rain was calmer, but all her anger was summoning up inside of her. "Besides what?"

"Rain, I.I…I'm sorry. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't fall in love with the wolf!"

Rain's eyes widened. She always thought Momiji was the kindest thing to life, but event he kindest people snap sometimes. She felt bad; Momiji keeps all his anger inside and fakes happiness. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tears were starting to come down her face. The wind blew by it was a cold and dark night.

"Rain, I don't want to say it's your fault, cause its not. Think about it the wolf having children will pass on the wolf. Do you really want to have your child go through the same kind of sadness you did? Do you want your child to cry each night like you did? Do you want them to be hurt, like you are?"

Rain growled and her heart pounding.

----------------------

She glared and pointed at Momiji. Rain was the opposite side of Momiji and the wind was oddly strong today. The darkest nights and barely any streetlights or house lights were on. Rain just wanted to go home at first, but now she felt like arguing with him.

Momiji was crying half to death now and his hat was off. His lips were tainted with Rain's soft lips from before and peach lip-gloss. Rain spit several times to get Momiji's now hated lips off of her mouth.

Rain screamed.

"Screw you! It's not fair, I'm always thinking about some one else. How they felt, how they cried, how they did today, and what me dam nit? When do I get to care about myself? I've always been making up for mistakes I never did, apologizing for things I never caused, getting hit for something I didn't mean, being picked on for being me, crying each night just because no gave a crap, and now your telling I can't fall in love? Do I really have to isolate myself from the world just because you god damn people can't get it through your fucking minds that maybe its your fault, your loss, and your freaking screw ups. Not mine! I am not going to make up for your stupid mistakes, listen to a goddamn book and a guy who is on the verge of freaking death. I wish that would burn in hell. Die and get through the same pain. He deserves it he deserves everything."

"Your wrong, Rain!" Momiji was in denial as he cried and snowflakes started to fall down and freeze everything up. "Your wrong, Akito, he cares about you Rain."

"Are you an idiot? You're so stupid! That guy doesn't care if I burn in hell today!"

"He's trying to help you, Rain! Why you can't you accept that?"

Rain stood there letting her heart pound.

"He accepts you, he wants to keep you close. He was sad when your grandmother died and he will be sad when you die too."

Rain's throat was sore and she would probably have no voice tomorrow. Still she kept fighting what she thought was right. Rain had a look in her eyes a devilish/hated look. The looks of a deadly wolf and of an angry mother bear.

Her fist were clenched and her pulse kept pounding (think of when Inuyasha's tesguia pulses. That's what's happening around Rain's body). You could hear the cries of some distant wolfs. Momiji suddenly became scared.

Rain's wolf fangs came out and her fingers turned into claws and her ears popped out. No one had the right to tell her Akito cared. He didn't care and she tried staying tough all this time and people keep yelling.

Rain was angry. She launched at Momiji and caused claw marks up his whole upper body tearing his shirt off. "You damn freaking animal! You don't ever act like you know Akito and me." He voice was different bitterness and hated.

She licked the new fresh blood on her nails and Momiji sobbed falling to his knees He held his gash and cried "Rain please don't be like this!"

Rain turned to finish him off and she glared. Her eyes narrowed, but they immediately turned back to widen eyes.

--------------------------

She was confused. What was she doing? She couldn't control this anger and yet something was holding her back. Deep down Rain knew this was wrong. Here was probably the only Sohma, besides Kyo, who truthfully accepted her and she just hurt him

Why did she always have to hurt the ones who cared for her? She turned back to normal her eyes shaking. She leaned in "Momiji?"

"Go! Run before Akito finds I'll be okay."

"Momiji."

"I said go!"

Rain ran off she had to do it. She had to kill herself after all its what it was all planned out to do. Rain started to take the place of snow and everything became icy. One patch of ice in paticular made Rain slide.

She slid all the way down a bridge and started to fall into the rapids when someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt. Who other can it be than, Akito.

Akito grinned, "Well, well my stupid wolf got out again."

Rain tried to pull away and she cried, she shedding thousands of tears. You can see them this time. Akito held his grip on her and pushed her in to the bridge arch with her back. Her body was resting on the arch and her head was over the edge into the rapids.

Akito smiled "Your really are stupid. Your hurt everyone around you. You cause pain to everyone and you almost killed Hiro and Momiji the only two that cared. You're a moron, then again that's the wolf."

He voice almost had kidness, but more bitterness to it.

Rain gave no fight she was weak and he was holding her wrapped wrist and it hurt awfully bad already. Akito dragged her to the bottom of the river to the thrashing rapids caused by the wind.

Rain stood their not going in and Akito was holding her by the back of her neck. He whispered in her ear icily. "See you were going to kill yourself I just want you around more to make up for what you did. I don't want my little wolf dead not yet at least. Now jump in the water."

Rain didn't move the water was cold and icy. It was raining and practically snowing. Was he crazy? The answer to that was yes. Yet Rain stood there not daring to move or go in.

He growled and pushed her in the water. Rain hit the water; Rain couldn't hold her breath long or hard. She barely was able to hold it for 20 seconds that because her lungs were always weak, not asthma likes Yuki, but her lungs were fragile.

-----------------------

Akito was on her knees and had her by the hair. He dunked he in the water for the 8th time even though she was gasping for air. Every time she came up she was pushed down inside of two seconds. Every time she refused to go down Akito slammed her head full force at a large boulder in the water.

Her head was bleeding, but Akito didn't care. He grabbed her by the damp shirt and dragged her out. He stood up and looked at his knees. "I put my knees in crap?" He looked at his knees that were covered in dog poop.

He grinned and grabbed gasping Rain by the hair. "Lick it off." Rain opened her eyes fully now in front of her was that pile of crap on his knees. She shook her head no and Akito growled. "Lick off, wolf! Be the kind of dirt you are."

Rain was partially sick already and she didn't have anything to eat. The taste would be horrific. Akito grabbed her head and smashed her mouth into the crap. She had no choice, but swallow the distasteful dog crap.

-------------------------

When she was done he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to the main house. By now the rain had stopped and so did the snow it was freezing out making Rain sneeze and cough constantly and every time she did that Akito tighten his grip on her broken wrist.

When Rain got to the house she was force to put on these distraught and raddy clothes. A big green t-shirt and blue jean ripped shorts. She had her hair covering her face and her mouth still had the poop taste.

Her mouth was craving for water, mouthwash, and a 3-week non-stop cleaning. Her grabbed her arm and brought her outside to the back. That's when she saw it, the cage.

The cage looked like one of those animal cages at the zoo only small enough for her to walk around in and lie down. He shoved her in and she landed in a pile of hay. Akito laughed, "Maybe you should have listened to me, hm?"

Rain didn't look at him she just started to cry while sitting on her knees. She didn't want to be here in this cage that her grandmother died in. The same cage she was bound opt life with. Rain cried and Akito walked in.

He bent down to her height and he let her lean her head into him and cry into him. He covered is half off kimono around her. He smiled letting his devilish grin take over and a shadow covered his eyes from his hair.

"Don't worry my little okami. (Wolf) Its not bad, Akito won't let you die here. You will just stay here for a few days. Don't' you feel bad for what you did? The truth is your better off being here."

Memories of what has been going on the last couple of days filled her mind and made her cry more.

He continued on making her warm with his kimono as if he cared. "The truth is no one wants you out there. You're a danger hazard; you cause nothing, but trouble. I still love you my little okami. You're my gem to this whole family. I will not let you die because of me and I will not allow you to kill yourself."

He whispered in her ear, which sent chills up her spine. "The truth is I'm still not done having fun with you. The truth is I never wanted to hurt you. I only want you to be good for people to love you. The truth is I would do nothing to hurt you."

He leaned in and collapsed on her as she fell to the ground having Akito lay on her with his head turned the other way. When he was done whispering lies he got up and walked out.

By now Shigure was there in by Akito's normal hiding spot in ,his room. Akito was fidgeting around with a necklace Rain's grandmother gave Rain the day before she died. He twirled it around his fingers. Shigure was looking outside to Rain.

Rain was in the darkest corner of the cage with her knees close to her face and she was shivering because of the cold night. Her hair was wet and it cause some silver strands to freeze.

Akito smiled and looked at the pendent necklace in his hand. He took it off of Rain when he lay on top of her. "My pet is cute, isn't it Shigure?"

"Aktio don't do this, she needs love not hatred."

"Who would ever love the wolf? Besides she hurt Momiji."

"When did you start caring for Momiji."

Akito looked up at Shigure letting the pendent fall in his palm. "Come now Shigure don't tell me you actually care for that thing. Must I remind you that she's the reason you can't hug anyone or fall in love?"

"I don't blame Rain, at times I might, but truthfully its not her fault Akito. What she did to Momiji was not on purpose she felt upset she needs someone who cares and you keep pulling it away."

Shigure looked at Akito for a long time and Akito smirked "You really want to get involved?" Shigure's eyes were calm he was the only one who could ever get Akito to stop hurting an innocent by stander, like Kana. If he would allow Akito to hurt him and he died he could not stop him hurt anyone.

Shigure looked at the ground and said nothing. Akito smiled and looked outside at Rain. "You really had me Shigure. I was beginning to think you were disobeying me."

He played with the pendent and Shigure sat in silence. Rain cried that night whishing for her death to come or that her grandmother would come.

She eventually fell asleep falling into a place where nothing every bad happened to her.

---------------------------

YS- Wow longer then I expected. Oh well. A new chapter is going to take a mighty while. I have to work on **everything, but normal** and my book I'm going to try and get published. Plus I got to work on **Welcome to our life**. Well I couldn't get this out of my head so, here it is! Um I tried to sound like Toruh when I was saying about the word perfect. Honestly that's how I feel on words such as perfect. Well, talk to later! **Waves and leaves**


	12. Do they want me back?

(School, lets not get into that topic D. Well actually that's where I got this idea. Today on October 7,2005 at 10:10 in Spanish 1 a new chapter for Fruits Basket was thought of. I'm not really sure how I got it, I think I was thinking Spanish was foreign and Japanese was foreign. Nah, it was defiantly I was thinking of what I got to do this weekend. This was on my to do list. D. I loved thinking this chapter! Whee **hugs Rain** I love her. You want to know something? I was humming the theme song to Fruits Basket as I was thinking of this. I turned around to my friend Kagome-Chan and I was like "I got a new chapter!" She is like -- "Your still not getting your movie back" She took my Spirited Away Movie. **KAGOME GIVE IT BACK IF YOU'RE READING THIS**! I** don't** own Fruits Basket I only own Rain)

-----------------------

It's been 2 weeks Rain has been in that dreadful cage. A bowl of small rice at the beginning of the day and she must conserve it for the whole day.

To go to the bathroom, a mere servant would have to drag you out. Why didn't Rain run then? Rain tried that and lets just say it wasn't something she was planning on doing again.

Rain hadn't been out of the clothes since the days Akito gave them to her so she smelled like garbage. Since Rain's cage was so far away from Akito's reach he made her move to a cellar underneath the temple.

There was a sewer where Akito could simply look out the window and down and she was there. You could him talking and he would often say things like "That wolf is disgusting. Its smells horrific."

He was treating her like an animal and Rain didn't care anymore. She just sat in the corner of the basement crying for a few days. Not straight, but she stayed there and just sat and cried till she couldn't cry anymore for that day.

When she wanted to get fresh air or when Akito felt like making her sick he would put her in the large cage she originally was in and made her sit there. He didn't trust Rain there in the original cage which promoted the cellar idea and Akito liked that cause he could talk to her just by having him window open and talking.

She was forced to hear his words of cruelty and the insults he threw Rain. She didn't have anything to do in that cellar not even a stick to draw something in the gray sand floor.

Everyone stayed away from the house especially Akito's. She hadn't heard form anyone since she hit Momiji. She was not only trying to find a way out ,but what she did wrong.

Sometimes Rain though till she just eventually fell asleep. At night when Akito went to go sleep Rain laid in the cellar looking up at the ceiling pretend she had a gun and she shot it through the ceiling.

In her head she hit Akito and the curse was gone, but we had to always go back to reality. Rain would talk to herself and lay on the floor just talking to no one.

She would recite ideas she made about her favorite mangas and what she would of done if she was in them. What else was there to do? She suddenly felt really selfish at times about only wanting Hiro and that Kisa could not have him.

Honestly, tell the truth. If you really liked someone and you wanted him or her to notice you wouldn't you just want that person to only like you? That's how Rain felt; loving Hiro was all in the past. She didn't love anyone and supposable no one loved her back.

Akito never really went down to see Rain in the cellar he would go down occasionally to mess around with her brain maybe smack her around once or twice when she didn't answer, but that was only when Akito was healthy enough,

Rain wondered if anyone noticed besides Shigure and Hatori if anyone cared, who would she be after this would she be happy or would all the anger still swell up?

----------------------

"Akito, please." This was odd Hatori was trying to speak up to Akito despite his normal quiet behavior. Hatori, Shigure, and Anayme all knew about this right? They knew she was here after all they were all upstairs in Akito's room.

Akito was in that oh so famous room where Rain could hear every word coming from there, and Akito deliberately wanted the window open so she could hear it. She was sitting in the corner just with her head in her knees.

She was crying, but quietly she just wanted one glass of water or something to do. She wanted out she was scared to die here, here like her grandma did.

Akito sat down in the window seat he had the widest grin on and evil grin. Usually Akito was very nice around Toruh, but once not around Toruh he was vicious. He let a butterfly lie on his hand and he smiled

"Butterflies are such beautiful creatures, don't you think so Hatori?"

Hatori didn't answer and Shigure yelped coming off of leaning on the wall. "Akito!"

Akito knew what Hatori and Shigure wanted, they wanted her home and to go back to school. They wanted her free they said they would protect her and they felt terrible they couldn't keep that.

Akito looked at Shigure who stopped glaring at Akito he only smirked at Shigure. "Good one, Shigure you almost had me there. Did you hear that Rain?" Akito yelled out the window down the sewer "They want you back. That's surprising, isn't it my wolf? Someone wants you back."

Rain didn't answer she wasn't crying trying to somewhat have fun by glaring at her knees. She was imagining burning Akito in hell at that moment. Her tight on her knees tightened as if she was ready for some inflicted pain.

Ayame was with Shigure and Hatori for the last couple of days. Shigure must have told him what was going on and he came here. He was unbelievable quiet weird for his loud and bouncy nature.

Akito looked at Hatori, "I thought you said she would of died by now from sitting out in that rain."

Hatori looked more determined now. "She would of; she could of, but she didn't."

Akito looked back outside the window letting the butterfly fly away. "Did you hear that my wolf? You should of died; so die already. Just die."

Rain didn't say anything covering her ears hoping not to hear anymore. Ayame just seriously, "If you don't mind us taking her. She hasn't died yet, but will inform when she does. Her lungs are weak she'll die soon let her out she's just a bore to you."

Rain looked up finally so you could see those golden eyes again that were stained with tears and dirt. Shigure looked back at Ayame who only just smiled. Hatori agreed, "Yes, give it time and she'll die."

Rain couldn't believe what they were saying. Were they using reverse psychology on Akito? They were agreeing that they wanted her to die too so Akito would let her out so they get her back.

Akito looked up at his ceiling and to Shigure "Miss Honda, she's not been able to fulfill our request."

"Yes, but Toruh isn't a healer she's only human."

Akito smiled "Alright take the wolf she is of no use to me at the moment." He raised his voice "Wolf you are to go with Shigure."

"You stupid snake take this to the wolf." He chucked the pendent at Ayame who caught it gracefully and nodded walking out seeing he tricked Akito or Akito was tricking them.

Hatori got up and looked Akito he only stared him down until Akito finally looked in his eyes and he walked out immediately.

Shigure looked Akito, bowed and left.

--------------------------

"Dumping some water on Rain." Ayame yelled using the hose to hose her down of the dust, sand, dirt, bruises, and smell.

Rain sweat dropped and sighed, "Do you really have to make a song out of it?"

The hose was to Hatori's house for some reason they suggested Rain clean up before they go to Shigure's the others must know right, that she was at Akito's house? Or did they not care enough to ask?

Rain had soap in her hands and she was just washing the dirt off. She was thinking back to when that door opened and she saw them of course they immediately said it smelled, dragged her out, and hosed her down.

They said the showers were broken at the Sohmas so everyone's has been going to hot springs and since they had no time for hot springs they were using the hose. Rain was washing herself off as Shigure leaned against the wall and Hatori was trying to find a towel and some of her old clothes.

They were all acting as if nothing happened and even though Rain was trying to follow them in their new behavior she couldn't find it at the moment. Her arm was covered in bruises and she was staring at them.

The water turned off slowly and Ayame happily and bounce "Rai-" he saw the look on her face following her eyesight "Rain," Ayame now said seriously. Rain snapped out of it ,but didn't lift her head.

She put her hands down to her side looking at the ground knowing Akito couldn't see her or couldn't hurt her at the moment. A large hand laid on her head, Shigure was found on the other end smiling.

"Now, now its okay. He can't hurt you right now."

Rain looked sad for a moment, but as if she only wanted everyone else to be happy she put on a smile "Yep."

Hatori handed her clothes. The clothes consisted of tan baggy jeans, a long sleeve dark gray shirt, white sock, combat boots, a black snowcap, and a hairbrush. It gave her a snowboarder look. When she put it on she felt relieved, but they were a little to big. She said to her "I must of lost some weight."

When she was done they said lets go and they headed back to Shigure's. She just wanted something to eat right now.

-------------------------------------

Ayame yelled with excitement going back to his insane behavior as he opened the door. Not even a foot inside he started talking and literally jumped in the little fight Yuki and Kyo were about to have.

Kyo yelled with alarm. He seemed so shaky that Ayame just jumped of nowhere in the middle of their fight "Wh-where in the hell did you come from?"

Yuki was quicker on his feet he only looked up and sweat dropped twitching harder and harder at each sentence his older brother said kept saying, "Why doesn't he just go home?"

"Little brother I'm back! I've found the lovely princess, Rain. Now lets get back to the old photographs of me. Did you know I was the class president? I was very hard worker! You get that from me and me only. You shouldn't be so forgetful of your past I have changed the school's reputation." He went on and on about who god knows what.

Hatori put his jacket on the rack. "Do you know half of the words don't make sense? No stop making so much noise and sit."

Ayame agreed to Hatori, like he always did, and sat down and shut up for a few moments. Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori sat there in silence seeing the annoyance ended. Then is started again making Ayame going on about stuff.

Kyo yelled, "Shut up why don't' you?"

Yuki glared "Honestly, what good would those stories do for me! Now you should shut your mouth more then 5 minutes for once in your life."

Ayame got up and Hatori just flipped the page on the paper feeling bored and completely useless at this point. "I see my presence is not welcomed here in this room then fine I must find Miss. Honda and she will need my assistance."

"No she will not!" both Kyo and Yuki started yelling.

Toruh stood where the door separated the kitchen and living room and sweat dropped "Th-they sure have a lot of energy."

She opened the door and Ayame immediately greeted her and he changed into the snake.

She sobbed, "I am so sorry."

Kyo sighed "Its not your fault."

Yuki grabbed Ayame by the neck "Will skin him."

Hatori flipped a page "Did you know were suppose to get rain on Tuesday?"

Shigure opened the door that separated the hallway from the kitchen "Speaking of Rain. Ta da, look who we have back, Rain Sohma!"

--------------------------

Rain walked in after Shigure had his little chibi fan episode. She sweat dropped seeing him scurry off. She then looked at all of them and they all looked like she had 2 heads , well except Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori.

Toruh jumped up in front of Rain greeting her with a small hug "RAIN! I missed you so much!"

Rain got a bored and sighed "Sure, okay."

Kyo looked at her "Did you get it?"

Rain looked at him not knowing what he meant, "Get. What?"

Yuki sipped his tea "Shigure told us you went off to an adventure for awhile a tour to Osaka? How was that?"

Rain looked at all of their faces, theirs meaning Toruh, Yuki, and Kyo's. They didn't know she was at Akito's did they? Shigure told them that so they wouldn't worry. Rain was expected to play along.

Haven't you ever wanted to tell someone something, but you couldn't because it's a secret? That's how Rain felt she wanted to tell them everything and tell all the sorrows she went through, but it was to be a secret.

Rain looked at Toruh who leaned in. "Did you have fun Rain? In Osaka."

Rain's grip tightened on her sleeve as for a short minute she seemed hesitant to say anything. They she suddenly got all bubbly "Yep I sure did. I had loads of fun walking to Osaka. It was the best!"

Toruh smiled and closed her fist "That's great Rain!"

"Yep it sure is!"

A fake smile is what Kyo saw. He could pick it out easily and so could Yuki, she was not even on an adventure, something happened, but they asked questions too letting Rain make up some lie for Toruh.

Rains' stomach growled loudly. Shigure waved his fan and with a ringing voice he said "Someone's hungry."

Toruh made a magnificent dinner and Rain told more lies about Osaka and Toruh listened to every word believing. Rain went to her room and in the pajamas she went after shower. She wore gray pajama pants and a short sleeve yellow shirt.

--------------------

Rain had a lot of homework to do, but she wouldn't start school till Friday, 2 days from now. She messed around with some drawing she had on her desk that evening. She was muttering things like "Coming on you stupid piece of paper, "Darn it" and "Ya got to be kidding me."

She muttered angry words. Hatori came in "Rain, I'm going to sleep on the couch if you need me." She looked up, he's been really informative to her ever since he came and got her. She gave a smile "Yep sure."

Shigure came I looking over her shoulder watching her and she growled "I can't do it when you over my shoulder."

"Why not?"

"Cause its irritating."

He smiled and ruffled her hair sending the real message why he was here. He leaned against the back of her chair so his chin as resting on her head "Don't worry, we won't let **him** get you."

Rain just said "Mmmhmm."

She didn't feel like talking about it she just wanted to draw and forget about it ,but ever time she would go to draw she would start to draw the room she was in. She kept throwing paper away.

Kyo came in and she became frustrated. He said, "Do you know how many trees your wasting?"

"No, and I don't care."

"You don't care? Hey what happened to your arm?" He looked at her arm that had a few bruises on it.

She didn't even look up. "I fell off a bus in Osaka and onto the street."

"Wow your pretty stupid."

"Shut up loser."

"stupid kid"

"Damn cat."

"Bad liar."

Rain looked up as he stressed the word "bad liar." She looked at him "What does that mean, bad liar?"

Kyo shut the door. "Shut up. You're so full of it. You weren't on an adventure you were somewhere else, weren't you, where?"

Rain rolled her eyes not wanting to here anymore of this crap. She was there of course she knew where she was and how it felt why look back on it?

Rain said sarcastically "I was picking daises."

Hey glared and grabbed her chin making her stands up. The wind from the window blew from outside. He looked at her with a clam and serious face. "Really where were you?"

She looked at him letting her eyes shimmer with totally depression. He didn't glare he pulled her chin more so she was on her toes. She just muttered "Akitos."

His eyes widen and she just looked at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

She made him let go and she got in her bed "Its not important. So go away." She did have a right to ask him to go away? She thinks she is being selfish doing that and so she added the word please at the end. Is she supposed to be kind or mad?

He sat their and she didn't know when he left, but she fell asleep letting her mind finally be at peace for now.

-------------

YS- Hi hi puffy amiyumi show is on! I remember I use to love them because they were a Japanese band. Anyway this is the chapter D….Next chapter Kyo is going to change into his monster I think. XD Luv you fans. Bye bye


	13. Kyo I care about you

YS- another chapter inside of two days? Well, I can't stop thinking about Fruits Basket. I am going to watch the anime all over again tonight. **Waves fist** I got to write my story I'm going to get published **(or try to get published) **tomorrow after I study for my Egypt test on Tuesday. Since its nuffing, but rain I keep thinking of Rain. I need to work on other stories too, but this way nobody will be hoping for another chapter up soon. 0 I should have the next chapter up in about 2-3 weeks or whenever I feel like doing it. **Hums Fruits Basket theme song** La la la la la la la **LA** drinking good air this wonderful life. I **don't** own Fruits Basket I own Rain. I drew a poster of Fruits Basket today. I'm addicted to it this week )

----------------------

Pouring like crazy outside, some awful weather was having lately isn't it? Its June right, so why did we get snow those last couple of days before? Was Rain just seeing snow? June only just began and already are getting a lot of rain.

Rain sat up in her room seeing it was dark in her room. She looked outside, the fact that it was raining, windy, and cold didn't really help bring the sun out. It was going to be one of those days you just relaxed right?

Rain wasn't in the mood for any surprises and so she got up and walked over to her dresser.

"Skirt, skirt, skirt. Grr where all my pants?"

Kagura came bouncing in tearing down the door "Rain!"

Rain shook startled to see her and gave a sweat drop. "Geez what are you doing here?"

Kagura hugged her cat backpack onto her yellow dress "I came to see Kyo, silly"

"Like I said what are you doing **here**_?" _

Kagura smiled leaning over Rain "He went out with Toruh and Yuki this morning!"

Rain looked at Kagura then at her watch on her wrist. "I slept in real late."

It was already 2:00 PM, why did she sleep so late? Kagura went past Rain's check down in to her dresser and Rain watched her movement. "Wear this one!"

She held up a black mini skirt something that would look cute on Rain. How long has it been since Rain wore a skirt? She didn't like showing her legs it felt like she was going into her past.

Kagura held up a white long sleeve shirt with a black tang top attached to it. It would look adorable on Rain especially with her shiny silver hair and her golden eyes. She was surprised no one ever asked if Ayame and her were brother and sister.

Rain grabbed it from her hands as Kagura folded up the skirts Rain pulled out Rain tried the skirt on. She looked like one of those girls who were supposed to be on TV or something that was totally innocent.

She looked at herself and pulled her hair behind her ears and when she saw a bruise she quickly put it back. She let a shadow cover her face as Kagura found a light and put it on. Kagura sang happily.

Rain muttered out sadly, "Kagura if you don't mind, could I wear jeans under the skirt?"

Kagura looked up in surprise to Rain letting silence loom for moments.

Her legs were with some bruises, but mostly scratch marks on them. Rain wasn't ready to look back into the past or change. When she wore skirts it showed bruises and what she has been through recently, Akito terrified her.

Kagura came up behind her and pulled Rain's hair back as if she was going to put it in a bow she said in her serious voice, but sort of happy. "You're doing it for Honda-san right? You don't want her to know how you cried? You don't want her sad?"

Rain didn't say anything she stayed quiet she was quiet use to this lately. By now every Sohma knew what Rain went through and so they were being overly protective and kind towards her knowing Rain was scared.

Toruh didn't know and Rain still had to fake happiness, which brought a sick feeling to her stomach each time. When was it going to end, all this madness?

Kagura put her arms draping over Rain's shoulders letting her head lie on top of Rain's she closed her eyes and pulled her closer.

"Rain you were scared weren't you, when you were with Akito? Shigure said you were crying when he found you. He said you were frightened by something. Everyone is really worried. Did Akito trick you into being scared? You are being very brave Rain-chan. Very brave by beign happy for Honda-san. You can wear jeans, okay?"

Rain put the jeans on and looked at Kagura. Her skirt was over her jeans, which just added to the cute adorable little sister look. Kagura looked at Rain, Rain has grown up a lot.

Kagura started to walk out humming after she made Rain's bed for her. Rain looked outside the window leaning against it just watching the cold drops of water fall and break. "Kagura…"

"Hm?" Kagura looked up again seeing Rain was speaking very little today.

Rain looked down at her feet and put her arms under her armpits to keep warm.

"Kagura, if anyone cared they would of come, right? I don't deserve happiness, I'm the wolf. I hit Momiji and I hit Kisa. That's why they won't come. Who would ever love the wolf, I'm just stupid, so thank you for pretending."

Kagura walked over to her and put her hand up to her cheek and through her hair. She brought Rain close to her so Rain was now leaning into her. Kagura closed her eyes "I care for you, very much. I love you Rain and not even Akito can change that."

Rain closed her eyes as the two stood in silence.

------------------------------

She came down and once Kagura heard Kyo was home she ripped through a door and yelled, "Open it" after Kyo shut it on her face. Rain sat down next to Shigure who was merely adding to the trouble.

He said dates and lending Kyo to Kagura to go grocery shopping. Kyo didn't have time to notice Rain as Kagura dragged him out into the rain even though she knew he was lazy when rain came.

Yuki and Toruh looked at one another and decided to go out to some secret base thing. Rain was sitting there throwing a ball in the air as Shigure wrote his paper. She stopped throwing the ball and Shigure stopped writing.

For some reason he could only concentrate when she was throwing the ball. "Shigure."

"Rain."

"What are you writing about?"

He smiled looking down at his papers as he took off his glasses. "I'll tell when you older." He patted her head chibi style.

She got up "You perv!"

He waved his arms "Now, now don't hit me. You must be bored, why don't make some lunch or go watch TV."

She sat Indian style making her arms cross proving she was stubborn. She wondered if she was being selfish since she was with Akito. Honestly, she wasn't bored with just throwing the ball. "No. I don't want to watch TV; I mean there is nothing good on. I'm not making lunch I suck at cooking, so just go back to your writing."

He grabbed her face and turned towards her "Now, now my lovely Rain no need to be so negative and hostile. After all there is tons to do, I mean its just you and me all alone in the house we could have some fun."

She punched him right then in there sighing "Shut up! You sick pervert. Your practically my father so just be quiet."

He rolled over so he was sitting on his stomach "Honestly I wonder where you get your energy. Your so strong which is why you don't need any martial arts."

A man came in who had bright silver hair and part of it covering his eye. He was wearing a traditional gray kimono and he has Japanese sandals with some little dinky old fashion umbrella.

He smiled "A person can have energy does not mean they know how to use it."

Shigure looked up and sat up in disbelief "Well, well if it isn't Kazuma or Shishou is what your students call you right?"

Kazuma lifted his right hand and laughed slightly "Now Shigure call me Kazuma."

--------------------

Rain looked at this man as Kyo sat quietly and very politely against the wall.

Kagura smiled as she kneeled next to him "Its nice to see you again its been a long time!"

Yuki came up behind Toruh who was sitting across from Kazuma. "Its been a long time Shishou."

Kazuma smiled "You've gotten taller and fleshed out, Yuki."

Toruh just kept wondering on who this was. "Eh? Huh?"

Shigure looked up t Toruh "Toruh this is Kazuma Sohma. At the same time he was Kyo's sensei he taught martial arts to Yuki, Kagura, Haru, and the others"

Rain tensed up at this sentence. Kazuma kicked her out of her dojo or more like Akito told her to leave. Martial arts made Rain happy and Akito hating seeing her happy, so Kazuma told her not to come anymore.

He too, had problems with Rain for the short few months she was there. He could remember her face when he reported her grandmother died. He was too nice to Tsuki, her grandmother, and now this?

Rain was like in many ways Kyo. Kyo would yell at people and Rain did the same. Rain use to scream all the time "I'll just die, okay? You'll be happy then? FINE! I WILL!"

Kazuma had to hold her back as she tried to hit various people who were laughing at her and screaming at her that it was "her fault", she is almost the same as Kyo.

Kazuma looked at Rain seeing her sit in the corner with her knees up to her face and her head lie in her knees as if she was mad.

Suddenly Kyo got up and left and Kazuma left too. Kagura looked over at Rain "Rain didn't you want to say hello to Shishou?"

Rain looked only at the wall ignoring Kagura. She couldn't call him Shishou, that meant another word for sensei in Japanese and he was no sensei just someone who had to bid the burden of having her.

Toruh and Kagura started talking and then went into the kitchen. The heater under the table made Rain really woozy and sleepy after Yuki left she grabbed a pillow and fell asleep.

--------------------------

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She heard Kyo talking or more like screaming from outside. She got up the house was dark and so she crawled over to the door that separated the dining room from the outside. Her eyes widen.

Kazuma had the bracelet of Kyo in his hands. Toruh had an umbrella on the ground and her eyes in shock. Kyo was in his monster form!

She got up and yelled "KYO!"

Kazuma looked at Rain and tried to tell her to go back inside "Get inside now Rain."

"SHUT UP! KYO?"

Toruh was to stunned. Kyo glared and yelled letting his anger swell up. He didn't want to be this monster; Akito told him he was ugly. Toruh someone who loved him will now hate him too.

He ran off yelling "Its over!"

Toruh followed him as Kazuma started to say, "can you heal him?"

The smell coming from Kyo was unbearable, but Rain stood there. She tried to run after Toruh, but Kazuma grabbed her and locked his arms under hers. Rain kicked angrily and furiously. "LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!"

He said calmly "What can you do Rain? You'll only cause pain to yourself. You have to let Kyo go."

She yelled "NO! KYO HE IS- HE IS MY FRIEND! I WON'T LET HIM GO!"

She kept yelling, "I hate it! LET ME GO AFTER HIM! LET ME GO DAMNIT! LET ME GO!"

. "Rain, no."

She kept yelling "LET ME GO!"

"Rain, what good would it do? What good! You want Kyo to hurt you?"

She pulled away harshly throwing him to the ground with her strong power that was never tamed. "If it means me getting hurt instead of him then yes!"

She started to run off, but then someone else, Shigure, grabbed her. Yuki was running off ahead after Toruh, when Shigure grabbed Rain.

Shigure held onto her letting Yuki run off. He watched her for moments letting his sad eyes look down at her. If Rain went Kyo would yell at her, the only one who has **NEVER **yelled it was her fault.

He always was this caring guy if Rain saw him like this she would kill herself, literally. Or worse, Akito will find out and make her suffer again and she just got home. Rain had enough troubles already she was always caring about Kyo.

She had to learn she was only a little kid, she wasn't much older then Hiro or Kisa she was tiny and she was fragile despite her normal aggressive behavior. Rain was just a child with a terrible past. She was just, the wolf.

---------------------------------

Rain had been sitting in her room looking through her closet in search of something. Kyo came back with Toruh all smiley and happily although they both smelled like they went through a pig's pen it was still all-good.

She sat in her room throwing things behind her looking for the book that told about the Chinese zodiac. She knew it was her fault, but maybe she missed a page maybe there was a happy ending. Tears were falling down her face.

She did this, she made Kyo sad. She deserved to burn in hell and then burn again. She deserved to die and never ever come back. She deserved to be with Akito. She kept throwing her things around from her closet in her pajamas.

She was wearing black pajama pants and a long sleeve red shirt. She threw things till she didn't hear one of the items drop. She was so use to hearing them drop, but one didn't hit the ground with a loud crash.

She turned behind her and Kyo was standing there. He looked at her. "What the hell are you doing up at 3 AM?"

"I was looking for something."

She looked back around to search for it until Kyo dragged her out by her collar and made her lay in bed. He sat at the end leaning against the wall. He pulled out the book from his pocket. It was a tiny small pocket book thing that you could take anywhere.

She sat up trying to reach it and he just pulled it away "Give it back Kyo."

"Try and get it, moron."

"Jerk"

"Stupid."

"Idiot"

"Annoying kid."

She reached farther trying to reach his extended hand that was hanging over the bead. He had her beat. She reached and reached until she started to fall. She almost hit the ground and Kyo caught her by her waist.

He pulled her back up and threw the book to the corner of her room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Stupid, why would a dumb book like that interests you? You shouldn't be reading scary stories."

"Their not scary, idiot!"

He took his thumb to take a tear off her eyelash and show her "Why were you crying."

She looked away embarrassed "I was not!"

He looked at her for the longest time and then put his arm around hers shoulder and dragged her in for a hug. He kept his one hand to support her neck and the other around her back. "I don't want you reading that crap. You didn't do a thing and trust me there is no other page that has a happy ending. This is how it is. You didn't give me the curse so quit acting like you did."

She pulled away and lied in bed even when she shut the lights off he still sat at the end of her bed grinning. She turned to face her wall. "What are you grinning about? What's so funny?"

He smiled "I think I will change over a new leaf. I don't think I can do it, but I should try and be happy right?"

"At least you're trying."

"And you, will you ever try and beat Akito by happiness?"

"Kyo, I hate it when you talk like this shut up and go to bed."

He growled, "Well you just s tupid kid."

"You're the one who came in! If I'm so stupid why are you here?"

"I-I shut up!"

He left angrily and Rain smiled going off to sleep once again for the 3rd time that day.

--------------

Rain was already awake. She was sitting around wearing blue jeans and one of Kyo's black shirts. She was just sitting there completely bored until Kyo woke up.

He had a stunned look on his face as if he couldn't believe what happened. She looked at him "Oh, good morning."

He looked at her and said, "Where is Shishou?"

Shigure answered that one "He went home-"

"What?"

"Toruh took him."

"Wha-what did you say?"

He ran off and Rain yelled "WAIT UP!" She followed him. Yuki sat in the corner as Shigure let his cigarette run and Yuki thought ' Why didn't he leave without even saying good bye?'

---------------

A small fight occurred between Shishou and Kyo, but it was a friendly fight to say goodbye. Kyo agreed that Shihou was his father and Shishou agreed Kyo was his troublesome son.

Shishou was about to leave as he was saying his farewells. He then landed his hand on Rain's head, whose head was down looking at the ground for a long time. She looked up and he smiled "You will take classes at my dojo again, right?"

Her eyes widen "But Akito."

"I was given permission don't worry, but will have to start from scratch."

"I can't pay."

"The only payment I ask is if you take care of Kyo for me. Can you do that Rain?"

Rain wondered if he was being serious or playing. Kyo looked at her and glared and muttered "Won't I be looking after her Shishou?" Then he smiled seeing Kazuma wanted her to feel like the older one for once while Kyo secretly watched out for her.

She smiled letting the wind blow on this nice June day. She cocked her head while her head was still over taken by Shishou's hand on her head. "Yep, I sure will….Shishou-chan."

He smiled and wondered off letting the trail of happiness see him off.

----------------

YS- loved this chapter! It really caught some of Shigure's pervert moments, Yuki's concern, Kyo's brotherly love, Rain's happiness, and Shishou's ideas. Of course I literally was reading the 6th manga over as I was typing and used the lines for dialogue in this story. If you haven't read I will get getting my grades pretty soon at the end of October. I did get a great progress report, but if I get lower then a B on my report card I get my computer taken away, that being said I'm trying my hardest in school. Whee! Rain is so awesome in this chapter. If any of you artist can draw real well or just draw in general put it on a website give me a site and draw a picture of what you think Rain looks like. Have fun! Bye bye!)


	14. Someday, the wolf will be needed

YS- I know one of the first people who are going to read this is going to be Little Yuki she reads this story, everyday of her life. I felt really bad not putting a chapter up. Kagome-Chan finally gave back my movie, but she says she'll kill me if I don't get a chapter up. Iya, well I don't own Fruits Basket, I only own Rain.

--------------------------

The bitterness in the air was strong today. Everyone had been rather quiet since Kyo's formation and the grown ups don't' seem to say anything and if they do not to the kids at least. Shigure had gone off to Hatori's a while ago.

Toruh was sitting across from Rain working on the review with Yuki for their finals in high school. Kyo had refuse to come downstairs studying hard for his final as well. However, Rain didn't go back to school for the last 2 months. She spent a month in the basement and a month at home, so going to school now would be pointless.

Shigure and Hatori tried to push her back to school, but she refused, she didn't need that crap. Shigure had become more and more quiet lately and Hatori was barely seen around except when one of them was sick.

Even though it was almost August, the air outside thrashed around poor defenseless objects and maybe even people. Rain was very cold in the house very often so it was no surprised when they found her in gray sweat-pants, a black shirt, and a big black sweatshirt.

She had gone to Shishou's school, but she stopped going. She was still getting yelled at that it was her fault from people and each day she became more and more angry till she placed someone in the hospital because of her actions.

Shishou told her that she could come back, but she refused, and that's when the sudden quietness happened between the adults, because of her.

It seemed every time she tried to get over her past or she cared for someone her past still came and haunted her. She hadn't been very over protective over Kyo like she said she would, namely because her and Kyo hasn't been speaking.

When Rain got angry at the one guy for yelling it was her fault she had almost beating the living daylights out of Kyo in anger. He had said, "I don't understand you. Why do you hurt someone when you're angry? Are you really upset? Its okay to be upset, just why do you take it on other people, your only hurting them."

Since Rain had already been in a terrible bad mood she had gotten into a fight with Kyo and almost had hurt him before Shishou held her back and she ran away.

She had still been afraid of Akito; afraid somehow he would come after her. He had claimed her for a few days in the basement due to her anger problems.

It mad her even more mad, but mostly frightened. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to, she didn't understand why she always had to get so angry. Then she threw the servant that was dragging her there through the wall and ran away. She had been at Shigure's house, but she was sure he was telling Akito where she was.

So, as she sat around Yuki and Toruh she began to think of a plan on how to get out of here. She just wanted to die somewhere and just die for all this to go away.

She had gotten up leaving Yuki and Toruh, walked out in her room and sat in the darkness holding the zodiac book to her heart.

-----------------------

**Dream**

Rain lied in the basement, the very same basement that Akito put her in. She looked up from the corner and saw that the servant had opened the door. She was still in the clothes she fell asleep in and still unharmed, but yet her body was the one in the nightmare.

She stood up "What am I doing here!"

The servant looked at her plainly, and grinned as Rain approached her. As she put her hand out to touch the woman and see if this was a dream or not so she put her wrist out and it was grabbed forcefully.

She looked up and Akito who grinned and smiled evilly. He slammed the door shut as he shoved Rain back into the sand. Akito walked over to her. "Your such a bitch, you know that?"

Rain got up, with her back turned to Akito. She growled, "Go away! Your not even, real!"

He grabbed her up by the shirt and he smiled "No, your wrong, my Rain. I'm very well real."

He had taken that chance to punch her in the stomach and so as he did she fell to the ground. She knew this was a dream, Akito was sickly in the real world, in here he was perfectly healthy.

He kicked her into the wall. "You worthless son of a bitch get up."

She struggled to get up. Under the sand was concrete and so it hurt every time she tried to get up. He took out the whip he once beated Yuki with as she crawled up into a corner he whipped immensely.

He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and dragged her up against the wall. He yelled, "You freaking wolf! It's your entire fault, you selfish son of a bitch! You deserve to burn in hell! You deserve it, you deserve you damn person! Burn in freaking hell, burn in hell!"

Rain's eyes widen and she did she woke up.

**End of Dream**

She got a sudden beat in her heart missing for a moment there. She sat up still lying in the dark, She looked outside and she could already hear a storm going on. She opened up the window and coldness touched her cheeks. She jumped out the two-story window and landed on her feet.

She ran out of Shigure's house, knowing that Akito knew where she was and what she was doing, because of the grownups. It wasn't true was it? It wasn't true, Shigure would not tell Akito for his own selfish greed now would he?

For the longest time her breath could be seen. She walked now in the woods recollecting what she had thought just a while ago. She finally arrived in town, to find out something.

It was unbelievable crowded today! Cars were going left and right and people were trying to scurry home. She remembered when it last rained it wasn't this crowded. She walked awhile till something hit her; no really it did hit her.

A black jacket had covered her head and when she took it off she saw Haru. Haru looked at her "What are you doing outside? Your going to get sick you know?"

She looked at Haru and Haru looked back at her. Haru was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, and he would have had on this black jacket if he didn't take it off and throw it to Rain.

He looked up ahead and started to walk away before Rain even had time to give him back his jacket, he would get sick too. He turned "Hey you hungry?"

-----------------------------

Salmon, Teriyaki Chicken, fried rice, California rolls, rice balls, beef stew, and crab consumed their table. Each steamed and smelt like they came out of the oven or off the stove.

It was just Haru and her sitting at a diner, like casual people would. Her eyes widened "Are you paying for all this?"

He nodded and spoke, ringing out his wet jacket. "Think of it as a birthday present, I didn't get you one this year, so were cool okay?"

"Yeah sure." She forgot that she spent her 13th birthday at Akito's basement. He forgot that was the worst day of beatings, because it was her birthday, another year the wolf lived.

Rain hadn't eaten any good meals, except the one Toruh had made, since she was very small. When she thought about that the food tasted bitter. Rain was surprised in what she asked Haru more then Haru was.

"How is Kisa?"

He looked up from his drink; he smiled and looked out straight ahead since he had taken one side of the booth all to himself.

"She's alright, she got back to school, and I guess that okay she talks more now."

When Rain was away at Akito's, Kisa supposable had problems at school and she stopped speaking. That made Rain feels like a hole was inside of her. She looked down at her chopsticks trying to figure out what to eat next.

"I guess that's good, that those bitches aren't bothering her."

He grinned, "Yeah."

She messed around with the food on her plate. "Is it weird to feel bad for Kisa, I mean weird for me?"

"I guess, no. It just means that you're finally accepting her, perhaps."

"Perhaps? When did you get all proper, Mr. Cow?"

He glared "Don't call me that."

She went to go put a food in her mouth and kept calling him Mr. Cow afterwards, he twitched every moment of it.

----------------

Haru had bought an umbrella and so he decided to walk Rain home with it. He asked when they stopped at a light. "How's Yuki? Toruh? Kyo?"

She looked the other way getting angry, she didn't like either of them at the moment because they were keeping her from something. "Why do I care?"

Silence for a while, and then Haru looked at her from the corner of his eye as they were walking home. " I heard something at the house."

"Yeah? What?"

"That you were going to live with Akito."

She stopped walking and looked at Haru. "WHAT?"

He stopped walking to, and Rain was no longer the umbrella. He turned "Get under the umbrella, now." He seemed a little regretful for what he said and tried to change the subject.

She looked up at him in anger and sadness. "What are you talking about?"

He walked over to her and put the umbrella over her. "Lets get you home."

She shook her head and knocked the umbrella out of his hand and a car ran over it. "What are you talking about?"

He let a shadow cover his face and he turned his back to her.

"I heard some things at the main house. Why do you think everyone has been really quiet around you? Akito has gotten a little worried. If I had known what he did to you, I wouldn't have said what I said before you left for Shigure's. Akito, that bastard, thinks it would be better if you stayed by him so you don't get angry. He said you couldn't live at Shigure's forever. Momiji said he over heard them talking and Shigure and Hatori were trying to refuse this, but you know how it goes. If Akito wants it, he'll get it."

She said taking deep breaths as if she was going to cry. "Momiji, is he doing well?"

"If you mean doing well, after you attacked him, yeah he is fine. Everybody doesn't know what happened to you, they think you might have changed into a monster form just like Kyo has one. Momiji is fine though, he forgives you, but he is busy with school. "

She let her fist clench and as Haru said lets go she ran off into the foggy rain and Haru chased after her.

--------------------------

She hates this life. She hated it! Haru chased after her "Rain, come back!" She wasn't going to go back if she was to only go to Akito's. She wanted to be home she wanted to be safe; she wanted to go to bed and never wake up.

She stopped at the light and Haru was catching up to her. She took deep breaths as tears rolled down her face. People looked at this crying girl and were baffled. She cried and cried and her tears kept falling. Her nose was probably even runny.

Then all the sudden she heard this lady yelling. She looked out across the street, a boy was walking out in the road. The boy only looked to be about 3 years old, not old enough to understand the concept of going and stopping.

Rain looked at the innocence of this boy, this child innocence, and she wondered if she was ever like that. She wished this boy never got older just stayed the way he was, a pure soul.

This one girl from Rain's side yelled, "Look a car, daddie!" Rain looked down the street a man was speeding half to death. Each moment the car seemed to increase its speed. Rain's heart pounded as quick flashback photographic memories came to her from her past.

Haru caught up to her and grabbed her wrist "Come on lets go." He didn't see the boy. Rain ignored Haru and she watched this boy and kept thinking 'Go now! Keep walking don't get hit!' Haru pulled on her wrist again. "Hey Rain?"

The car was just about there and Rain's life flashed before her eyes. Her memories were about her life, Akito, running, training, her family, the Sohmas, Toruh, and the zodiac book. Rain took a gasping breath and she sprung in the air.

She flew in mid air now out of Haru's grasp, citizens looked amazed at this. Her eyes widened in fear for the boy. A memory of her grandma's voice ran through her head

"Someday, someone is going to need you, and you will be there for them. One life can be taken away, but in exchange one can be saved. One day, the wolf will do something very good. Someday the wolf is finally going to be needed."

She looked into the boy's eyes that were standing in the middle of the road, playing in a puddle. The car still hadn't stopped, and Rain pushed the boy out of the way. A screeching car, a screaming mother, shocked faces, and blood. Rain's life went black.

---------------

YS- How did ya'll like it? 3 I happened to enjoy this chapter a bit much. I didn't no what to do with this story for weeks. Then I noticed it was raining outside and I had been humming the theme song to Fruits Basket again. Sometimes when I'm writing I think of it being in an anime and imagining people's expression. Ah, well tell me how you liked it. Well Ani-san (older brother) just got Chinese food and I have to baby-sit later, so basically I'll be in hell. Later.


	15. What happened?

YS- Ha ha! Everyone thought this ended, but it didn't! Its still going on thanks to an inspiration of a fruits basket music video I watched. Hm, he he Rain still is mine, but Fruits Basket **is not** mine. For once I didn't get this idea in Spanish I got it when I was in Chemistry, thank the lord for sitting be in the back of the planetarium and to draw and to think.

---------------------

Birds chirped in unison, cars went by, and the sun shinned brightly in Rain's room. Rain was under her sheets with a wet towel on her head and bandages around her chest and wrapped around her head. She seemed passed out for the time being.

Her breathing was even and not breathed heavily, her hair was shiny and she was in her black pajama pants with a yellow t-shirt. Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to adjust to the room. Her eyes were shining with almost sadness, but shining also as if the moon was cast upon down on them and they weren't as dull as before.

She got up right away and held her head trying to figure out where she was. Her left hand was on her head and she just let her eyes look at the blankets and let her head think.

" Hey."

Kyo was holding a bowl of soup with a mask and goggles around his neck; she could tell he was making leek soup like he once did for Toruh. She looked at him not quiet making any sudden moments.

" Kyo."

He didn't let her finish he just put the tray on the table and as he walked away he said,

"Lay down and shut up. Just eat the damn soup, jeez."

He slammed the door and left. Rain called out, "Kyo wait."

Haru then walked in as Rain was getting out of bed. "What do you think your doing?"

"Um, well."

He looked at her and she seemed to think if what she was doing right now. She ignored Haru's staring. "What happened?" Rain asked.

He took a toy car from his pocket and started to play around with it trying to show her what happened. "Well it sort of happened like this."

She yelled "HARU!"

He sighed, "Yea, yea okay."

Silence loomed over the two of them, since they were the only ones at the scene at the time. Kagura opened the door and brought Rain into an embracing hug. "You were hit by a car!"

Haru said calmly "You act as if it was a good thing."

Rain let the two of them argue. Kagura was trying to tell Haru she was happy Rain was awake, but Haru just liked to provoke her.

Rain thought. ' A car? I don't remember anything.'

She looked at Kagura. "A car? I was hit by a car?" Her voice sounded much calmer and softer then normal as if the car accident had something to do with it.

Kagura looked at Rain and Haru put his hand on Rain's head letting his hand ruffle through her hair while he explained. "You were saving a boy, some boy, walked out in the middle of the street and you jumped and saved him."

Rain remembered the flashback, but only the end of the flashback, while she heard the screeching car and blood spilled. She put her hand up to her forehead. "What was broken or injured? Is the boy okay?"

Kagura added her two senses as she smiled "You can take off the bandages today. You were unconscious for about a week. Your head's fine Hatori fixed it, and your rib you had injured before was bruised and yeah you bruised your wrist. Or at least that's what Hatori says."

Haru took his hand out of her hair. "The kids fine or at least that what's the doctors says. As soon as you were hit the car kept going so it was a hit and run. The cops caught them though, when I called Shigure's Toruh was first there and Hatori nearly crashed trying to get there."

Kagura suddenly jumped. "Oh man. I have to go, Momiji asked me to come over for something. I better go say goodbye to Kyo its not an easy day for him."

Haru yelled "Kagura!"

Kagura covered her mouth.

Rain looked between them "What's wrong with Kyo?"

Haru shooed it away. "Its nothing."

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Rain said it more demanding.

The two of them shut up for a while and let the sadness fill the air. Kagura spoke letting her hands fold into one another. "Its just, Toruh. Tourh was taken to Akito's today, to see if her memories needed to be erased."

Rain's eyes widen in shock, as much as she disliked Toruh's perkiness' and her ability to be occasionally forgetful. There was something about Tourh that kept her holding onto her, it was feint, but it was there.

"So, Kyo's been a little angry and worried I guess you could say." Haru mentioned. Rain looked at them. As the cherry blossoms outside flew into the room.

-------------------------------------

Haru and Kagura had to leave they couldn't stay however Rain was still allowed to stay. She looked in her drawers there was a little selection and normally she would of gotten mad at Toruh for not doing laundry, but this time her eyes just picked a plaid red skirt.

It was also to hot to roaming around in pants, but to cold to roam around in tang tops. Since Rain was cold most of the time she decided to pick what was there. Every short she had were either stained in the blood spread by the accident or not clean.

Even when she yelled at Toruh, at least she was there and she wondered if that was suddenly wrong. Why did we regret things later on? She wished she just had a chance to apologize.

When she got into the shower she took off the head bandages keep the rib one on, and avoiding looking at the bruises anywhere else on her that Akito didn't create.

When she got out it had become almost dark, but she still dressed. The sun would be down in a few hours. She got into her skirt, a black sweater, and black knee high socks, and brown shoes. Her face looked bruised, but she didn't care she ran out.

-------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking away and when he heard the door shut her looked back to see Rain breathing heavily behind him. She was getting more out of breath since she woke up. She walked after him and he kept walking ignoring her presence.

He stopped walking in the middle of the woods. It wasn't far from Yuki's secret base, that she knew about, and Yuki was quiet angry she messed it up one year.

Kyo let a dark shadow cover his face. He was in his normal attire, green long pants and a black shirt.

"Why is it, that you and I have to bid burdens of the curse. Why is everyone else okay, but we are outsiders? Then when we do make friends the ones we care about get hurt?"

He wasn't angry with her he was upset that Toruh's memories might be erased and it might be his fault. Rain often felt like everything that happened was her fault, because Akito use to say that everything bad in the world was the cat's and the wolf's fault cause their ugly blood was still walking the earth.

Rain didn't know how to respond. She had been wondering about that herself for years, but whenever she asked someone, someone hit her, or she would hit someone.

He went on. " How come, it seems even when you're trying to help someone they still hate you? Then there is one person in the world that loves you no matter what and they are going to be taken away from you. Sometimes I wonder if I am being a selfish idiot."

Rain looked up at him and grabbed his arm that was hanging on him as if she was hoping he'd never leave. " Kyo."

He looked at her. "What is it? Are you scared to go to Akito's? Your an stay home and rest, your still hurt ya know."

She held his arm as Toruh did a few days ago. She closed her eyes close.

"No that's not it, it's just that I care about you. I wish you'd never think like that, like I do. You should be happy with what you have at the moment. Its not selfish to care for someone its selfish for people to take it away. Akito is Akito. There's really nothing we can do about the curse. As far as getting blamed things, I've done my fair share. You're never going to please everyone so why bother."

He dragged her along. "You would probably be good to follow your own advice."

She let go of his hand as the two walked side by side. Off to Akito's to get Toruh they went and holding onto a past they never could forget to come with them. Hoping that what they were about to face would only be just a bad dream.

------------------

YS- it's not done! It's going to take me forever to get a new chappie up. Soccer ended so I should have time to get one or two chapters up before Basketball starts. Well I'll ttyl. JaNe


	16. Damn headaches

YS- Bwack! Iya, back again **gets hit with shoe **Cruel fate, eh? Well, I was laying in bed last night thinking about what I have to do this week and what I have done for homework. Some things ran through my mind:

-I thought of dialogue and ideas for this chapter

-Kagome hasn't read the new now old chapter of this story.

-I have to get the manga to Lil Yuki, or she'll kill me folks.

-I got a math test

-That I'm seeing Harry Potter 4 this week! It just brightens up my freaking day! XD. Well…. I don't own Fruits Basket, I own Rain! RAIN! **Huggles**

Rain: Ah hell --0

-----------------------

Rain looked around the house as Kyo sat on a roof in the Sohma Estate waiting for Toruh to come out of Akito's house. Rain let the sound of her boots-clicking hit the ground; it was one of those days.

One of those days that everything was peaceful, but too enjoyable or to quiet and peaceful for kids to stop a look at it. One of those days, that when everything seemed good, it went bad.

She let her body go limp, as she slid down the side of the house; Kyo was sitting on, and sit there with her legs out. Her boots looked shiny almost as if someone had polished them.

She looked down at her hands that were holding close to the sweater she was wearing as if she was cold, she was always cold.

She looked at Akito's house and Kyo tolled her that Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori were in there too. Will Toruh's memories be erased? Will this be yet another person to just leave the Sohmas?

The anxiety was killing her, she got up, Kyo hadn't said anything, and she hadn't say anything. This was just a load of crap, this damn anxiety. Suddenly the sound of her boots clicking came back into the air.

The pace got quicker and that made Kyo look down. He looked down at her; she was going to try to run into Akito's. When she was just about to enter the temple Akito lived in Kyo grabbed her by her arm.

He squeezed it and pulled her back throwing her into the house Kyo was sitting on moments before. He put hands above her head glaring at her with those oh so famous dark brown/dark red cat eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

She didn't answer, her mind was confused and most of all her head gave her a major headache.

" Don't be a dumass, Rain. You go in there you won't come out! Akito's is sure pissed off as hell you transformed into a wolf by saving that boy and getting hit by the car! Hatori had to erase each witness's memory. If you go in their Akito wouldn't let you come out. I may be stupid sometimes, but I sure as hell know when Akito is mad."

She held her head, his yelling was adding to the headache. It wasn't really yelling, it was a command, a command she must obey or Kyo wouldn't ever let her leave his sight.

He leaned over her and touched her cheek, not as if he loved her just to lean and see her face that was trying to watch the ground. "What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah, I would think a concision like this would go away inside of a week."

He turned his back to her and started climbing back up to the roof.

" Well Hatori said he'd though you'd be unconscious for another week, but seems you woke up and that probably doesn't do well with your head. So don't try stressing your brain which in this case, would be easy for you."

He now was on the roof lying on his back watching the sky.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm not calling you smart."

She didn't expect an answer like that and that brought her to slide down the side of the house and wait even longer. For awhile she let her shoes each other, she looked at the sky, sometimes when she was upset or she was trying to think she would look at the sky.

She glanced up at Kyo who had his eyes fixed on the sky; she did as Kyo did, climb the boxes. She didn't however go all the way up she just looked at him from the edge on the unsteady boxes.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked at her lying down and he began to hear falling, he grabbed her wrist her hanging off the edge and he pulled her up, she was light as a feather.

He got up sitting on the roof now having Rain sit on it too. "Ah hell! What is this, some kind of a joke? Quit trying to kill yourself!"

She heard him and she saw him, but the words meant nothing to her as she lay back on the roof like Kyo did. Kyo now refused to lie down and sat on the edge of the roof, looking down.

" Would you of save the boy, Kyo?"

He looked back at her random question. Why was it taking Toruh so long to get out? Maybe Hatori was erasing her memories at the moment; he didn't want to see that. Toruh was the only who really accepted him.

" Kyo, are you listing?"

He closed his eyes in annoyance, but blocked her out. Toruh was the only one who cared not even his own mother cared. The grownups didn't care the other kids didn't understand except for Rain, but she was with her own problems.

"Kyo!"

He hissed back at her jumping back. "Why in the hell would I save that little kid! What has he done for me, nothing! All he ever talks about is how bad the damn cat was and how great the rat was. I mean c'mon why save a kid who doesn't like you? If you knew half of the things that kid says about the wolf you wouldn't of saved him either, god dam nit!"

She blinked not fully understanding what he just said, because he started out fast and then calmed down. She looked at him. " You mean that boy I saved, hates the cat and wolf?

He lied back down putting his head a pillow, yawning and sitting back up. "Well his brother sure as hell hates us, his whole family hates the cat and the wolf. I mean even if they don't know were them it sure still hurts."

" Kyo. If judged the little boy based on his family before you knew him."

"So?"

"So, you don't like it when Akito calls you dumb and stupid because you're the cat, do you? It's not like your dumb and stupid. Right? If you don't like it, if you don't like people stereotyping you, then why do you do it?"

He looked at her just staring into her gold eyes. She was trying to fight her past, now matter how hard it was she would try. He closed his eyes again almost telling her she won.

She smiled looking up at Toruh coming out, "Besides you would of really saved that boy even if he did not like the cat because like the wolf it earns to be accepted. Besides, its just the way you are"

The next thing she knew she was being hugged by Toruh and getting told Toruh's memories would not be erased.

--------------------------------

"Sissy!" Kisa hugged and greeted Toruh when they (Kyo, Yuki, Rain, Shigure, and Toruh) arrived home. Rain was to busy let alone care what she was doing here or what she would do, damn headache.

Toruh made Kisa a snck loving the idea that she could stay at Shigure's for a while longer. Of course, Akito was scary.

Rain was lying on her bed with her eyes shut, not asleep, but quiet enjoying her eyes closed. You'd think after a week of sleep she wouldn't be tired, but she was. She was only given two pills to take for headache and that surely warred off today, Hatori refused to give her more

" Maybe I'm coming down with a cold." She lied on her back watching the ceiling carefully. Akito saw her today, he did, she looked at him straight in the eye and he looked at her. She felt her heart jump; she hadn't been to Akito's since the cage.

Her face felt cold when she touched it and she had her boots off, now wearing white socks and gray sweatpants. She rolled off to the side of her bed.

Toruh came walking in the bedroom looking at Rain. She smiled " I thought I might find you here."

Rain rolled over back to her back 'Damn annoyance.' "What do you want?"

"I know you just woke up today and I'm not saying anytime soon, but my friends would really like to meet you soon."

"Quiet frankly I don't want to meet your two friends, I'm more interested in what Akito said today."

She seemed paused for a moment, she locked eyes with Rain, she never seen Toruh like this. Then Toruh smiled coming out of thought. " Oh he said nothing special."

She rolled back to her side, this was annoying. "Shut the lights off."

"But you didn't even answer my-"

Too late Rain was asleep; Toruh sighed and looked over at Rain, and such an innocent thin she looked like asleep.

' I wonder if she is lonely. I wonder how she feels. That's a stupid question; she probably doesn't even want to think about it. I don't blame her not something you can quiet shake off' Toruh thought.

She shut off the lights and walked out.

-------------------------------------------

"Ah well look who woke up from their mid-day nap." Shigure smiled as he passed Rain on the steps around 8:00 p.m. that evening.

Rain rubbed her eye and didn't even pay attention to Shigure, the headache was not gone and she was starving. She walked into the kitchen to find Yuki looking in the fridge.

She stared at him half a sleep and half awake. He looked at her and then backs down. "Don't bother Toruh didn't go shopping yet."

"There's no food?"

"That's what I'm saying."

She stared at him turn on the faucet and begin doing dishes Toruh said she would do after work. Yuki and her haven't ever really being close; they stayed away from one another.

She went passed him and picked a bowl of ramen, she grabbed the kettle and poured in the hot steaming water into the delicious cup of noodles.

Yuki looked at her from the corner of his eye when she was leaving.

" Don't jump out in front of cars anymore Rain."

"Yeah, okay."

"You worry Miss Honda."

" Did you worry?"

He looked at her and went back to the dishes; Yuki was being so cold, f'in rat.

------------------------------------

She was sucking up the noodles of goodness until she got into the living room. Kisa was sitting there doing homework, what was she doing here on the school night?

Sure, she knew Kisa was here, but this late? She decided not to start anything and went to go sit down at the table too. Kisa was in her pajamas, ah hells don't tell me.

Kisa looked up from wearing her light purple pajamas, her eyes full of plead. "R-Rain can you help me on this problem? I don't understand it."

"Go ask Shigure." Was Rain's first demand and first comment to her?

Kisa looked down. "I really don't want to bother Grandpa Shigure, he and Toruh helped me so much when I was having problems I don't want to bother them. I told them that I would do well in my studies."

Her first comment was " how noble of you", fill of sarcasm, but they she thought this over. She didn't like it either when she was picked on at school, why would Kisa like it? It wasn't right to think that?

Okay, so she hated Kisa's guts, but if you were too pick on Kisa it was wrong, you can pick on one another in a family not outside it. However Rain liked how she was being picked on, because she was in the cage at the time, and if she had to suffer she felt Kisa had to too.

" How is school?"

Kisa knew what Rain wanted to know, she wanted to know how school was meaning on picked on. Kisa looked at her straight in the eyes. " Well there are still a few people, but I'll manage."

She slammed her fist on the table and few moments's later Shigure came running down looking at Rain, who just slammed her first on the table. He was breathing hard. "Rain doesn't hit Kisa."

Rain looked at Shigure, and back at Kisa. Oh yeah, that's right. Last time Rain was in a room or hallway with Kisa alone was at school and Kisa got thrown into the locker. Heh, stupid tiger bitch is what Kisa was.

Still Rain was in for some good ass kicking. She walked past Shigure and yelled out to Kisa "Time to open some badass Rain on some kids, eh?"

Shigure looked at Kisa who shrugged, Rain was going to try and help? Rain hated Kisa though so why help? Let alone Kisa was staying the night and then going to school with Rain tomorrow? What the hell is with this?

The phone rang after Rain began swallowing the last bits of her noodles. She looked around and then answered it. "Yo."

A cold and shrivel voice, Akito's voice rang through the phone to Rain's ear, making her drop her noodles. " I've seemed to loose something my dear."

Rain didn't answer.

"Its starts with a w and ends with olf."

She still didn't answer.

" My wolf, why don't you come back to Akito's and play tomorrow? I need to talk to you."

She held the phone tightly letting sweat drop down her forehead. "Why?"

"Because I want you to come play. Come play a new game I made up. Besides I miss you, can you bring Kyo with you?"

She looked at Kyo coming down the stairs. "Yeah okay! BYE!" She hung up feeling dizzy. Kyo looked at her and began asking Yuki if he had a pencil he could do homework when he noticed, Rain.

" Yo, you okay?"

She looked up at him, she would not tell Kyo, Kyo is going to get hurt, he was hurt before. She ran up the stairs. "No nothing!"

A few moments later she took some medicine and rested, another night Rain lived.

For now. Damn headaches!

-----------------------

YS- Not over yet…La la I don't know what the heck I just typed. --0 I for some reason liked the word damn today while writing this .Well I tried making things seem a little happier right now, but it's almost like I getting tired of Rain being beaten with. When does Akito die dam nit! D-I-E AKITO! **Hits him with bat** Ah well TTYL.


	17. Always and Forever

YS- I'm really sorry for any mistakes, grammer and spelling because I'm on wordpad and it doesn't correct the mistakes. Anyway, Lil Yuki will kill me if I don't have this up fairly soon, so here it is. I don't own Fruits Basket only Rain! I really don't understand why any of you like this story, its just a bunch of giberish.

----------------

Rain heared the birds chirping and hoping they would all eventually shut up soon, they didn't. Her head spinned with what Akito said last night on the phone, and most of all the fact she would be in school today. Eventually as every noise began die down in her head and outside, Rain felt reliefed. 'Sleep. Sleep. Sl-'

" Rain-chan, wakie, wakie you don't want to be late, do you. Of course as when I was little, being class president I was often late. But maybe I can give you one of my excuses. Excellent! Excuses, on the double. Now, I must tell you that we will be need to work on the attitude for the class president, ah, since Yuki has followed my footsteps I have choosen you to follow in mine. Now Rain my dear, up for the heavens can you reach your very soul and awaken at last. Let the bir-"

"Will. You. Shut. The. Hell. Up?" Rain stood there opening her bedroom door looking ragid and angered. She was always and forever shorter then Ayame, since he would always be lightyears away in age despite his attitude. She glared "Who let you in the house!"

Ayame seemed quiet amused by this "Rain. Rain. Rain the question is when I have I ever been not invited? 've always been invited in this lovely home and at last I've come for some greetings. Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello."

Rain glared holding her bedroom door open and hoping that looks would kill Ayame and he would finally die down. Ayame outstreched his hand "Ah, but I couldn't be away from my lovely Shigure. Could I? But since you were all so cold, to let me in your room I slept in Toruh's room."

Shigure who has his glasses on top of his head came up the stairs chuckling. "Aya..please.."

Kyo and Yuki who were trying to get there clothes on and had toothbrushes in their mouth spit out toothpaste.Highschool started 30 minutes before middle school did so they were always up early, making a fuss."WHAT?"

Toruh who came out of her bedroom holding her little school bag, and probably looking like Miss Perfect like everyday was immediatly greeted by Yuki. "Oh good morning!" She smiled happily, almost looked to happy. She had been getting followed by Kisa, who was in her middle school outfit, and looking like the little duckling everyone loved.

Yuki almost nearly tackled Toruh. "Miss Honda, did my brother hurt you in any way? I'm so sorry for his rudeness..I-"

Toruh blinked "Um..what Yuki?" She smiled yet again trying to look even cheery then ever.

Ayame sobbed "Yet it was too cold in the room for me, but just fine for Miss Honda. I let her hair blow in the wind and I saw that face and I-"

"OH HELL NO!" Kyo must of sent Ayame about 9 feet down the hall.

Shigure put his hands up "Kyo, you do know his kidding."

Kisa smiled, leaning in so everyone could hear her. " Thats what we've been trying to tell you. Ayame didn't stay in with us last night. He didn't sleep by Tourh because I was with Toruh."

Ayame who was floating over to Shigure, and stood behind him letting his arms drape around him. "I was up all night, with Shigure."

Shigure who looked almost as if blushing. "Aya..not infront of the children."

Yuki and Kyo looked almost like they were going to barf, and Yuki nearly did. Shigure and Ayame gave peace signs like they did when there were children. "Yeah."

Rain by then was twitching with anger, this was so stupid. Why in the hell were they acting as if they were lovers? This just confused Rain on the whole concept of love, which nonetheless Rain had trouble with. "NONE OF YOU MAKE SENSE!" She slammed her bedroom door after that and let the other be, as she heard yelling coming from behind the door.

Rain who looked at her alarm clock, school didn't start for another hour, bet she could get some homework done before then. She sat her desk letting the window open and letting in the mid autumn breeze. She began to work on her homework ,but stopped staring at her paper. "What is the cubed root of 8?" Thats why she stopped. She got up and changed into her clothes.

By all means , not her uniform, oh dear lord no. In faded out baggy gray jeans, a big eagle stud belt, and a green belly shirt with the words across it wolf. She had on a pendent around her neck, a black ying and yang. Her hair was in low pigtails, that showed people she was far beyond exhausted. She made her bed, thinking the problem over. "Oh, its 2." She walked back to the desk, wrote it down, and left her bed half done. "2" she wrote.

Then her eyes trailed to her arm, the bruises were half gone by now, so did Akito want to make more? She leaned back in her chair and looked outside, a storm, wasn't coming but the clouds made it cloudy and added gray to the sky. She put her head down on her desk and tried to think of the next problem. "What is 1000 squared?"

She got up and paced back and fourth.

She paced when she was thinking, she walked away from problems and then eventually got them done. She went by her bookshelf, only 15 minutes and the hour seemed slower then normal. She picked up a book " Legends never die." (A/N: I made it up) When did she get this? She began skimming through it and found out it was like a world record book, with some cool and some disgusting picutres.

She looked back her paper watching it float around trying to break free and blow with the wind outside. She thought. "Oh its 10." She got up and put that answer down. Eventually to her own suprise, she finished, and went downstairs for something to eat, hoping she would be able to come back and lay in the same bed tonight.

----------------------

Rain was having trouble making breakfest a lot of trouble. Usually Toruh made breakfest seems everyone ate though, never had the decency did they? She found some rice and made it. She watched Shigure at the table that morning who was reading the paper. He seemed to not even not reading it, for his eyes weren't moving.

She watched Shigure, could she tell him what she heard from Akito last night? She opened her mouth to talk, but no noise came out. Ayame came behind her and pulled her pigtails come out letting her hair flow over her shoulders, and made her look older. "Ayame!"

Ayame was putting his hair in a braid "Ah, I needed these. Besides Rain you look much cuter like this!"

Rain turned away waiting for the rice to boil, already. Boil, damnit! Kisa walked in and said good morning. "Aya, who is making rice in the kitchen?"

Shigure looked directly at Rain, putting down his paper. " Rain, rice isn't really breakfest, try and to eat something else."

"Nah, Toruh made it all and I don't feel like working on anything else. I don't want to cook."

Kisa heared the rice going off, "I'll get it.." She walked away, going off to the kitchen.

Ayame pulled out a book. "Rain I wanted you to see this." The book was a hardcover, a photograph book, dark blue with three rings looking elegant. Why she was suddenly admiring the book she didn't know.

Rain opened the book letting her eyes skim over it. Pictures of Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori when they were younger, back in highschool.

Ayame smiled with a complete grin taking over. "Quiet a looker we were wasn't I?"

Shigure leaned in over the table to see it. "Oh Aya..not that old silly thing."

Ayame looked at Shigure letting his chin cup in his own hand. "Don't be stupid. You know we had fun when we were in highschool."

"Who is that?" Rain suddenly blurted out pointing at a picture. Shigure and Ayame both leaned to get a closer look. Shigure pointed at the people:

He pointed to a boy who looked around 17. He had short black hair and bright gray eyes, he was standing next to other 2 boys, infront of the Sohma Estate. Shigure recongnized this person, as a younger form of himself. "Ah thats me, and thats Aya, and Hatori..." he pointed to younger forms of the other two men. "and thats you."

Rain looked as Shigure's hand rested his finger on a 4-year-old Rain. She was wearing blue jeans, a light blue snow cap with a white scarf hanging off her neck, and a light blue shirt on it. She was giving the peace sign and she was smiling while Shigure had his hand on her head.

Ayame took the book and smiled, "Ah, yes, we raised you well, didn't we Rain?"

Rain's mind was focused, so much on the picture she didn't realize Ayame was talking to her. Had she really been there when they were all really that young? She remebered coming that day with Shigure to the Sohma house. This must of been a few months after she lived with them, because she was still smiling, Hiro still hadn't met Kisa and ditched Rain.

She suddenly felt really guilty, depreving Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame of thier youth, by taking care of a child. Still, it was their descions. She looked really happy and so did everyone else. Had anyone known that she would eventually endure all this pain? She suddenly wanted to go back to being a kid again. She looked at Ayame, putting on a convinving smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Shigure smiled and going back to his newspaper. "Yeah, I remember that." She lived with Shigure growing up and spent days at Hatori, Ayame took her when they had something to do, since Ayame felt he would have the most impression and yet he did not.

Ayame blinked all the sudden, "What is taking Kisa so long?" He got up to go see what is going on, and into the kitchen he disappeared. Shigure turn the paper of his newspaper. "By the way Rain. We have decided to go on vacation in about 2 days and we would be gone for a week. Nothing fancy just the hot springs."

Rain looked at Shigure and held back the oncoming tears. She was a problem from the start, wasn't she? She had been a burden, had she? "Erm- Shigure- I'm not going to be here."

"Your not going away for a few months are you?"

"No."

Shigure now looked at her seriously, he use to be able to read her eyes ,but she equally learned how to tame her eyes so they could not be read.

"Why not?"

"Aki-"

"Ah, Ayame!"

Both Shigure and Rain got up and ran into the kitchen. Ayame was laying there letting ingredients into the rice, such as hot sauce, and pepper. "My old specilty. Want to try Rain?" Rain looked at Ayame who was now holding what looked like the barf Yuki was about to throw up. "Not anymore." Ayame sighed. "I use to make you so much of this food, when you were younger."

"And I ate it?"

"Well of course."

Kisa but in, "Sorry, but we should be heading to school or were going to be late."

Rain nodded, and they headed out. Kisa was about 15 feet ahead of Rain, letting a tune be hummed by her. Shigure watched them off ,but stopped Rain as she was trying to put her shoes on. "What were you saying before?" Ayame had still had the pot in his hand and stood behind Shigure looking over his shoulder.

Rain got her boot on and clicked it once to let her know her foot was in. "Akito's."

Ayame pulled out his finger and out his mouth, looking at Rain. "What about it."

Rain got her bage shoving her homework in and grabbing a rice cake. She put it in her mouth letting it come out sort of mummbled "Hewantsmeoutfer."

Shigure blinked confused and so did Ayame. Rain walked off the porch hoping to catch up with Kisa, and pulled the rice cake out of her mouth. "I'm going to Akito's for awhile. He called last night, he wants to "discuss" some things with me. So I should be home after you guys get home from vacation. See you guys later."

Shiugre put his hand out to stop her. "Wait Rain."

"Can't Shigure, I have to get to school. I'll see you guys soon. Bye"

She ran off chasing after Kisa. Ayame muttered, looking extremly upset. "Do you think we can stop Akito?"

" I'll try to go later and ask him."

"How long, do you think this will happen?"

"Akito blames Kyo, Yuki, and Rain on his sickness and so he will probably never stop."

"I think it hurt her. She shouldn't of looked at the book this morning if she knew what was going to happen."

"Thats the way Rain's always been. Quiet and secretive. But it must of really hurt her."

--------------------

Rain wiped her mouth smearing the blood trailing down her lip. "Ever mess with my cousin again, and next time I'll break something of yours." Rain looked quiet pleased as 5 girls laid on the school ground, the girls who picked on Kisa. Rain watched as the girls ran off in fear down the sidewalk and out of the school grounds.

Must of been around 5:00 o'clock when she beat the living crap out of those girls. The scurried off with no regret. Kisa who suddenly felt guilty Rain beat them up, put her hand out. "Rain, you didn't have to break that one girls nose. Its o-"

"No its not okay! Its not! So why don't you take something nice, for once in your life!"

Kisa stepped back and Hiro came up behind her, in his school uniform, and his arms crossed. " Fighting is for the weak minded, is that what you are?"

"Now, now Hiro no need to talk about yourself." Rain said sarcastically grabbing her bag, not even looking back at him.

He growled, "So its about time you got good comebacks!"

She looked at him from the corner of eye with her golden eye on focus on him. "Take care of Kisa, okay?"

"What?"

"Take care of her!"

Hiro muttered something, not loud enough so she could hear him.

Kisa moved foreward. "Rain, where are you going?"

Rain's who anger wasn't at all high, her sadness far beyond high, dangerously high. She turned her back to the school, and looked at it, this is somewhere she would be leaving next year, she can't wait. She turned her back and began to walk away. "Akito's."

Rain looked at Hiro who looked extremly shocked. "You just came back!"

"That was months ago. Akito has a new game, we can play."

" Play? Its not playing!"

Rain looked at Hiro and smiled "Wow, your sure are smart."

He didn't listen to her comment. "What if..if he seriously hurts you this time?"

Rain looked at Hiro and stared at him in the eyes, and looked at Kisa. "Just take care of her okay?" She walked off. She now knew that Hiro and Kisa liked each other, that she never would have a say in that. She walked down the sidewalk and by all attempts ignoring Hiro.

--------------------

She stopped when she was greeted by Toruh, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Uo, and Hana. "Yo." she said rather loudly. Haru and Kyo looked back and said "Rain?"

Yuki, looked at her, and was about to say something when Momiji hugged her to death. "Hi Rain!" He smiled as if he had a bag of sugar and Rain let his arms wrap around her neck. Toruh pointed to Uo and Hana "This is Rain Sohma. Rain this is Uo and Hana."

Hana looked at Rain. "Intresting electric waves."

Rain looked at her werid "What?"

Uo waved her hand "Don't mind her. Yo, kid, watsup, so live with carrot top here?"

Rain grinned at Kyo. "A nickname, yeh? Can't wait to try it out, carrot top."

He glared at her, "Shut your mouth Rain."

Yuki looked at Rain. "What are you doing over here? Shigure's house is that way." He said pointing to the way Rain came.

Toruh bounced with hapiness "Yea, we were all invited to spend the night, at a estate. Isn't it great?"

Rain smiled back "Sure is. But erm couldI talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure!"

As Toruh walked off with Rain around a corner, to get away from the others. "I'm really happy you didn't get your memories erased, sorry I didn't tell you the other day."

"Oh! Yes! I'm very happy!"

"Toruh, I think I'm going to go off for 4 months again today so," she put her hand out " I'll be seeing ya, and maybe by then I would grow up. But, for now, you've been really helpful."

Toruh looked at her "4 months? You can't go away for that long."

"Lets just say I need some time to think. Okay?"

"Yes, okay..but...what about them?" She said pointing to the 4 other Sohmas, Yuki, Momiji, Kyo, and Haru.

"Oh well-"

"Go where, Rain-chan? " Momiji came bubblilng over.

Haru put his hand through his hair. "I couldn't make him stay still."

Kyo put his hands on his back. "Yeah where are you going?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up stupid cat."

"Damn rat! Do you want to start something?"

"I don't have to prove my abilities to you."

Toruh jumped in, "Please don't fight."

Haru who almost looked like he turned black glared. "Yea, let Rain talk." All eyes rested on her, very familar eyes. Some showed worried, some showed bored, and some showed happiness. She smiled.

"I'm gonna go away for few months. I just have to go tell Hatori, but I'll be back real soon!"

"Ah, hell. Fine..if thats what you want." Kyo muttered "But bring me something back."

Yuki smiled, and glared at Kyo. "Alright, but don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Haru rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, but, call everyday."

"Of course."

Momiji smiled. "Oh! Goodie! Goodie! Come say goodbye tonight, okay?"

"Sure!"

Toruh who looked quiiet puzzeled, everyone looked like it was simple. Oh, but they were all use to this. Rain would go off for a few months, and not come back, so they weren't worried. Toruh smiled "Alrighty! Well, I'll go home and make you stuff okay?" They all turned the corner, not even looking back to say bye, knowning they'd see her tonight.

Toruh looked over at Rain. "Be safe."

"Always and Forever."

Toruh nodded running after her friends. Rain watched them walk off letting the sun rest down behind the mountains, while night came. Be safe, always and forever.

-------------------------

Rain who felt quiet annoyed she was getting to the Estate very late, was annoyed. Slow damn people, these days. Still she yawned and walked up to Akito's house as she walked in. She stopped when she heard "I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Don't tell, me Ritsu.

Kagura, Ritsu, and Hatori were sitting out on the porch, and by the looks of it Ritsu looked like he broke something. She had to pass this house too? She walked past them and was immediatly greeted.

"Ah, Miss Rain." Ritsu said as he smiled, however Hatori looked at her sadly, knowing what she was doing here.

Kagura smiled, almost as much as did Toruh did. " What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some stuff. I'm going on a 4 month adventure again."

"Ah, thats wonderful. Great times to you and your adventure. Will you be home for the banquet this year, I heard Akito was going to let you in." Ritsu said it hoarsly, as his voice always was.

Kagura blushed and squirrmed "That will be great wouldn't it? It would be great!"

"Yeah, sure if thats what you want."

Hatori looked at her, not even saying anything, she knew Shigure must of tried to stop Akito earlier on ,but no avial. She smiled at Hatori. "You my good man, Hatori-chan. I demand a drive home after I get my things."

"Of course, what else?" he smiled grinning back. It was odd for her to call Hatori, chan, but it was nice.

"Nothing. Maybe a 100 dollars, but if you can't.."

"I think I have something, I'll give it to you later."

Rain looked at the sky, and back at them and gave them the peace sign. "I'll see you."

She walked up the hill, taking a turn when out of sight of the others, and into Akito's house she went.

---------------------

The wolf will never be excepted, never. It was a troublemaker and a far beyond ugly wolf. Rain was neither of those, yet Akito reminded her so often, those 4 days she laid there in the cage again. She was a mess, and her head was bleeding immensly,yet Akito refused to help her or talk to her. For this everyone, besides the adults, assumed she already was off.

The wolf was a distgusting creature, and it was all her fault. Yet again Rain never had any of that. She wasn't disgusting, probably as elegant as a swan, deep down, but she was blocked by her emotions. It was never her fault and yet she believed it was.

Maybe its the fact we all are born innocent, that kept Rain living. Or maybe its just the fact she had the will to live, but she lived. She blamed and lost a lot throughout this life of hers, and some things never happened.

She loved Momiji and he pushed her away, but at least she did that. She had been able to graduate 8th grade that year. She let the tears roll down her face and onto the sand that night. She was laying there not even have the energy to roll over to her side to sleep. She was bruised, badly ,but laid there. Oh, yes, she would be able to leave in days.

" **_As the wolf is passed between the members it is said that the wolf automatically has a bad life. " _**It took Rain awhile, but she realized she had a good life, a terribly good life.

"**_Everyone else knew that Rain wasn't the one who caused it so they tried and treat her nice, but even at times they found them selves yelling at her saying it was her fault." _**Still, at least they were paying attention to her. It wasn't Rain's fault and she knew that and as long as she did, no one could ever truly hurt her.

She turned over to her side in the cage, and the rain poured from outside and lashed against the cage. Her grandmother, was beyond great, and like Rain did with the wolf, she followed in her footsteps. Rain closed her eyes, she couldn't wait to get out and go on her adventure. Like her grandmother, like the way Akito wanted, her world went black. Rain would live, always and forever, as she said.

Her hair is silver, her eyes a gold, and she was 13. She was on the punk side with a side of skater. She was merely in a family that never treated her right, and she let them control her. As always, we learn that we are truely grateful for things as we see our life flash before our eyes. Rain walked up the hill, and the wind blew with force, but ease. She let her hair blow, and opened her eyes. Her grandmother stood, with her hands open. Rain looked back down the hill and back at the Sohma Estate. She turned to her grandmother and smiled. She was home, truly home. She ran up to her grandmother letting her boots click behind her.

**The end...**

**---------------------------**

**YS- Yes my friends, the story has ended, and I'm quiet please how it went. To all that read this story, I love you thanks for keep me going, but as for now I have to focus on my 2 other stories and one I'm going to try and get published in. Rain, was an amazing charcter, and I shall never forget her, if I ever feel like it, maybe one day, I'll write another one. Always and Forever 3 Kiyara**


End file.
